Camp America
by Dirtyprettyliars
Summary: Paige McCullers had always been destined for greatness. That was before she had a chance meeting with Emily Fields. In order for Paige to win Olympic gold she must control her feelings for Emily and deal with the behaviour of her swim team mate Allie. Emily and Paige meet during Olympic swim camp. A/U
1. Chapter 1

When I saw the stars and stripes move in the wind from the bus window I knew I was home. After years of longing and wanting I had finally arrived at team USA's Olympic camp. The excitement allowed me to forget about how jet lagged I was from the long haul flight to Germany. Swimming had been my life ever since I could remember, my dad even knick named me water baby. I was scouted by the team USA coaches whilst swimming at Danby. The college I had always wanted to attend but when an opportunity to live my dream and possibly win Olympic gold came knocking I could never turn that down.

Whilst I was still in my thoughts, I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I jumped out of my skin forgetting that I wasn't alone. I pulled out my headphones and turned my music off. "Excuse me miss, the rest of the team have gone in for the initiation talk" the bus driver said with a chuckle. "Sorry I was daydreaming again" "You had better get inside, do you need a hand with your bags" "don't worry I'm stronger than I look" I said with a wink.

I headed into the reception area unsure of where to go. Why did I always have to have my head in the clouds? "You must be….Paige McCullers" a thin far too smiley blonde woman called out reading from her clip board "that's me" I held out my hand and she shook it softly. "I'm Zoe the assistant coach, I think we've met before. I scouted you from Danby" "so I should be thanking you for selecting me I guess" I said with a grin. "Do me proud then Paige! The other girls have gone to their rooms for a rest before dinner. Follow me". I did as she told me this place was huge and I haven't even seen the pool yet but I could smell the chlorine in the air.

After going round what felt like a maze we finally arrived at my room. "Here we are" Zoe said whilst holding the door open for me "Thanks" "Get settled in Paige and dinner is at 6pm in the cafeteria" Zoe gave me another smile and let herself out. Sharing a room sucked at Danby but at least here it would be another swimmer so we had something to talk about. I put my bags down on my bed and noticed the team USA goodie bag with sweats, swimming gear and robe "I came just for the freebies" a voice called out from the bed on the opposite side of the room. "Hey, I'm Allie and I guess we are roomies" "Paige McCullers, yeah I hope you don't snore" I said with a wink. Allie held her hands up in defeat "I can't be held responsible for what I do in my sleep!" "You look familiar do you swim for Danby?" "Yeah I do" I said inquisitively "You destroyed my team on your own. It brings up so many terrible memories that I can't be around you! Or it just gives me an excuse to take a shower" Allie headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Silence fell over the room, I jumped on my bed and napped before dinner.

"McCullers!...Paige!" I stirred from my sleep to see Allie stood at the end of my bed looking down on me. "Wh what what, I'm awake" I croaked. "Its mandatory we eat dinner as a team so come on…and you might need this" she tossed a hairbrush to me "Don't you like my bed hair" I called out "bed hair resembles sex hair and I don't want people to start to talk" Aliie said with a wink. With that we headed to the cafeteria in comfortable silence I was thankful that she knew the way. I've always hated cafeteria's the notion of cliques at tables always made me uncomfortable but that shouldn't be the case here with jocks everywhere. That's what I thought before we pushed through the double doors. There were about 20 girls already sat down at tables and in unison they looked me up and down. "Allie we saved you a seat" a girl called out "See you later Paige" Allie said with a wave. I grabbed a bowl of chicken pasta and a bottle of water, and then I made my way to a table in the corner and ate dinner in my own company. I had never been popular in high school and college but I always had my best friend Pru by my side.

After eating dinner on my own without even glancing at my team mates we were ushered into a conference room and the head coach introduced himself. "Ladies I'm coach Carter and whilst you are at this camp you answer to me and abide by my rules" oh great I thought this is going to be fun. He went on and on about safety procedure, no boys in our rooms and no leaving the facility without permission but something else caught my eye. A beautiful bronzed goddess took a seat on the end of my row she had beautiful shimmering dark locks and deep dark brown eyes. She looked directly at me and gave me a smile. I was thankful that I was sat down as I felt sure my knees would buckle. Words cannot explain how beautiful this girl is. I couldn't help but blush with the eye contact. "Ah Emily Fields how nice of you to finally join us" "Sorry coach my flight was delayed" Emily said her angelic voice stunned me and the rest of the night was a blur. I was in dreamland and went to bed thinking about Emily Fields.


	2. Chapter 2

I was rudely awoken from my dream about Emily by my dorm room door unlocking. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock it read 5am. "Allie is that you?" I said sleepily "yeah it's me, go back to sleep Paige" "where have you been?" "talking to coach about a few things ok?" she snapped back impatiently. "At 5 in the morning?" that seemed to be the end of that conversation as Allie got into bed and didn't say another word. I really wanted to get back to my dream of undressing Emily but that wasn't to be. As soon as I heard Allie's breath even out and I knew she was sound asleep silently pulled my lap top out of my bag.

I booted up my computer and went about checking my emails. I knew my dad would be in touch but I was surprised about the email from him waiting in my otherwise empty inbox. Dropping the gay bombshell right before I left probably wasn't the best idea in the world. It seemed like a good opportunity especially having the Atlantic between us. I knew if I had told him back home he would send me to some correction facility. The fact that he is a pastor at a church would never help my cause.

"Paige, I hope you are settling in well at camp. Your mother made me write this and as you know I've never been good with words" I was grimacing at the screen worried about what I was going to read next. "Your mother and I have known for some time about your sexuality, it didn't help that you've not once brought a boy home to meet us. I did hope it would be a passing phase" my father is clearly clueless I thought to myself. "Whilst I don't agree with this lifestyle choice you are my daughter and I will love you no matter what. I know I'm hard on you but always remember that I will never stop loving you" I know that would have been hard for my notoriously uptight dad to write "Just try your hardest and be the best you can be kiddo".

It was now 6am and the sunlight was streaming in through the curtains. I pulled myself out of bed, brushed my teeth, pulled my auburn hair into a loose pony tail and I changed into my swimming costume placing my sweats over the top. I made my way out of my room and headed to the pool, an early morning swim at Danby always got my day started. I followed the smell of chlorine in the air still unsure of my surroundings since arriving yesterday. I soon found the locker room; it was huge with lockers surrounding benches in the middle. There were single shower cubicles and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the doors reading gym, steam room and sauna. I took my sweat pants and team USA hoodie off and made my way to the pool deck.

I had hoped to swim alone but Emily was already submerged in the water doing lengths. Emily slicing through the water at such speed with such grace was mesmerizing. She was at one with the water and if I interrupted her the magic would be broken. Instead of diving into the pool from the blocks and doing my own lengths I made my way to the top of the seating area and took a seat where Emily wouldn't notice me. I must admit I felt a bit like a stalker but I could happily stalk Emily all day every day. I had never been so sure in my life that love at first sight existed. I was sat happily watching Emily swim up and down the length of the pool like some kind of half human half fish hybrid. I failed to notice the doors open and the assistant coach Zoe walk in with her clipboard in hand. She crouched down at the side of the pool and gestured for Emily to come to the surface meanwhile I tried to sneak back into the locker room. "Ah hi Paige, checking out the competition?" "I couldn't sleep" I stated. "Emily Fields meet Paige McCullers" by this time Emily had pulled herself out of the water and was holding out her hand. Her touch felt like electricity flowing through my body, I couldn't face being this close to Emily. I ran into the locker room trying not to slip on the wet floor. I put my sweats on as fast as I could and got out of there.

The cafeteria was already half full when I arrived. I noticed Allie out of the corner of my eye she was the centre of attention laughing and joking with the other girls. I grabbed some porridge a banana and a glass of oj and made my way to the corner where I sat alone the day before. The double doors opened and Emily entered she grabbed her breakfast and headed straight towards my table. The banana I had just started eating went down the wrong way and I started to choke. Was she really going to sit by me?

"Hey Emily over here I saved you a seat" Allie called out. I was really starting to dislike my room mate. Emily gave me a wave and went to sit by the other girls. My heart almost exploded. For the remainder of breakfast I thought about how I was going to prove myself in the pool after all this camp wasn't a popularity contest. After breakfast we were told to let our food go down in our rooms and meet at the pool in an hour.

Allie made it back before me and was sat at the end of my bed playing with her long blonde hair with a smile on her lips. This was not a friendly smile and I backed up to get away from her not realising the wall was behind me. Allie made her way towards me and placed her hand around my throat "Paigey Paigey Paigey" I was completely shocked and gasped for air. "You warned me about snoring but what about your sleep talking?" her smile broadened. "Get off me" I tried to scream but no sound escaped my lips. "Oh Emily stop oh Emily…please yes yes like that" Allie teased. "She is my friend now and if I see you talking to her we will be having another chat ok? She loosened her grip on my throat. I gasped for air and fell to the floor in the process "there is no room for your type here!" she screamed and kicked me in the stomach forcing the remaining oxygen out of my body. She stepped over me like I was nothing; she left me sobbing on the floor. This camp was supposed to be about making my dreams come true.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, commenting and following. Leaving a comment will make me happy. I like to know people enjoy my stories.**

**Anyway when I started writing this I needed a name for Paige's room mate and my mind was blank so I decided to name her Allie after my American flat mate. Clearly not thinking of the PLL link but now I've realised the story can be even more fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled my knees towards my body and just lay on the floor in the foetal position. I continued to sob wondering how my dream situation had become a mere nightmare. The old Paige would have played the bitch at her own game but deep down I knew I had no chance of beating Allie. I had never seen someone enjoy inflicting that much pain on a person.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I knew that voice it was Emily. I couldn't help but smile. "It's Paige" I called out through the door. "Is everything ok?" Emily asked the concern was clear in her voice "Yes" it is now anyway I thought to myself. "I'm just heading to practice if you want to walk with me?" of course I wanted to go with her, I wanted to get to know her, I longed for her. I was about to say I'd love to but then I thought back to half an hour before and the warning I had received from Allie. The painful memories were replaying in my head. "I need to change" I lied "I guess I'll see you in the water" I waited for her footprints to disappear down the corridor.

I pushed myself to my feet. The kick to my abdomen began to sting. It was obvious that had left a mark but at least that would be covered up by my swimming costume. Missing the first practise would look suspicious and I didn't need anyone asking questions. I washed my face with cold water hopefully covering up the fact I'd been crying. I looked at my reflection and I was amazed to see the bruising around my throat. I realised then and there that Allie was not somebody I could mess with she could have killed me.

When I reached the locker room, Allie was waiting for me "Paigey, Paigey, Paigey" she giggled, I gulped in fear. "That little chat we had earlier was me doing something for you, now it's your turn to do something for me" I increased the distance between us unsure of what would happen next "I know you are a far better swimmer than I am but today you won't be. Understood?" I nodded my head and looked her in the eyes but saw no human emotion or empathy.

By the time I finally reached the pool the rest of the team including Emily and Allie were already doing timed lengths. Emily cutting through the water was a sight to remember. I couldn't believe the comparison; Emily was going like a professional and Allie in the next lane across resembled a dog doing the doggy paddle. The assistant coach blowing her whistle took my attention. She waved me into an empty lane and gestured that she would time me. I knew that she would give me a few lengths to warm up before she used the stop watch. I dived into the water from the blocks; the rush of the water hitting me was what I lived for. I did the first five or so lengths at a good pace but I soon slowed down knowing I was being recorded. The exhilaration I usually felt in the pool was gone. I swam up and down messing up my turns for the best part of an hour.

The coach blew his whistle after what felt like an eternity. The team made its way back to the locker room "Good first swim ladies" Coach Carter called out. I was stopped by a hand tugging my shoulder "Paige can we have a quick chat?" shit it was assistant coach Zoe, who seemed to be everywhere. "Is everything OK Paige? Your times are well off usual" she was on to me. " I'm just finding it hard to get over jet lag" I said apologetically. "That doesn't usually knock 20 seconds off a personal best" Zoe said not convinced by my story. "You know Paige if something is going on you can talk to me or coach anytime" I looked over and noticed Allie talking to coach, we made eye contact and she did a throat slitting action as if to say don't tell anyone anything. "Honestly I'm fine I just need time to settle in" I gave her the best smile I could muster up and made my way to the locker room.

It was empty except one shower cubicle was occupied; I assumed it must have been Allie. Her clothes were on a bench, I rubbed my hands together in glee. Revenge is always good no matter how big or small. I opened the gym door and tossed her clothes and towel inside.

I quickly changed and decided to shower back in my room. I unlocked the door but to my surprise I found Allie lying on her bed with her laptop. Putting two and two together I realised that couldn't have been Allie in the shower so I'd hidden someone else's clothes. I was too drained to go back now; I showered and tried by best to make no eye contact with Allie. There was no way I could stay here with her. I was already in my sweats so the gym seemed like a good call.

The clothes had gone when I arrived, I was disappointed that there was no naked girl running around but I was glad for the peace. The running machine had always been my gym equipment of choice. At Danby I would get up and 6am every morning run for an hour and then hit the pool. This gave me some much needed thinking time and got my fitness levels just right for swimming. I put my headphones into my ears pressed shuffle and started jogging. Once I was warmed up sufficiently I started to run.

I couldn't help but think of Emily, the day she arrived and looked at my with those big brown eyes I melted. I wanted to get to know her but with Allie around I had to forget about her. As if by the power of thought, the belt on the running machine next to mine started to rotate. It was Emily. Emily when I looked a complete mess, with sweat dripping, smelling like feet and messy hair. I pulled out my headphone closest to her.

"Hey Paige, I'm so glad you're here I hate working out alone" she smiled sweetly. "I usually work out alone" I replied, I should really think before I speak. I want her here! "I can go if you want?" Emily said trying her best to hide the hurt but her eyes gave it away. "No no, it nice to have some company" "I don't get any piece, this girl Allie wants to be joined at the hip" I grimaced at the mention of her name. "Ah, she's actually my roommate" and the destroyer of my dreams oh and Emily if she knew I was talking to you she would actually try to kill me. "I'm so glad I arrived late and don't have to share" Emily gave me a wink. "I thought you knew Allie from how close you seem?" I questioned "Well we went to Rosewood elementary together and she just turned up here" I nodded "you know Rosewood? "Emily asked "I sure do, I was born there but moved to New York when I was 4".

Our conversation was cut short by her cell phone ringing. She had placed it in the bottle holder on the running machine. "Are you going to get that?" " I'm not really in a talking mood" she almost sounded hurt for a second. We kept on running and her phone kept ringing. "Somebody really wants you" I chuckled. I couldn't help but look across to her phone the name Samara popped up along with a picture of Emily and the blonde smiling. Emily noticed "That's my girlfriend, well soon to be ex-girlfriend. She wants to see other people now that I'm in Germany" this time the hurt in her voice was clear. The realisation of what Emily had said made me trip and nearly go flying. Luckily I managed to save myself and avoid embarrassment. She was gay! Not that it even meant we could be gay together. Now there is a chat up line that should never be used I thought to myself. "Paige…" she startled me from my thoughts. She was stood by the gym door; I turned down the speed on the treadmill until I came to a halt. "Does it bother you?" "Huh what?" I looked into her eyes "I just came out to you and now you are acting really weird?" My heart was in my mouth. "No..its…its fine" I was unable to speak I was having an out-of-body experience before I could stop myself I was pushing Emily's hair behind her ear, she didn't move away. Was this really happening?!

My head was telling me no but my heart longed to kiss her. The gap between us closed. Of course this dream situation was ruined by Allie. She appeared in the doorway "Hey Emily, coach was talking about a trip into town if you fancy it?" "Uhm sure" just as Emily responded Allie pulled her out of the room by her wrist. Allie turned to me "Stay away from her. I know exactly what you did earlier. Pigskin" she snarled. I was stunned, how had something gone from something so beautiful to something so ugly.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments, follows and favourites. **

**Good or bad they really cheer me up I currently have the flu and writing this story has really kept me going.**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written so my illness is your gain ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Pigskin… I've not been called that since high school. The name takes me back to a difficult time. I thought back to when I had fallen for another swimmer on my team. Abi was a senior, she had beautiful blonde hair, biceps to die for and she was full of poise and confidence. I felt special just being around her. My feelings grew and grew for her and I hated myself. I was not OK with liking a girl, I suppressed my feelings for her by writing them down in a journal. The day this fell out of my locker my life was shattered. The queen bee picked it up and shared by feelings for Abi to the entire student body. The taunting and bullying became too much for me but Abi being unable to look me in the eye at swim practise drove me over the edge. I went home grabbed my dad's pen knife and cut into my skin. Being on the swim team, having my skin on show people noticed and the name calling began.

The gym door slamming brought me straight back to reality. Allie was not going to take me back to the hardest point in my life. Emily was worth fighting for. If the rest of the team were taking a trip out the pool would be my sanctuary. I left the gym for the locker room and changed into a spare swimming costume we had all been left in our lockers. I hit the pool deck, pulled my goggles over my eyes and plunged into the water from the diving block.

I was at one with the water. The only thing going through my head was the stroke count, letting me know exactly when to turn. I had improved vastly from training this morning. I had let Allie physically assault me but she was not going to ruin swimming for me. The thought of Allie made me kick on and push myself hard, it was almost like having my dad at a swim meet. I was flying through the water; the water baby is back I thought to myself. Before I could get too carried away and enjoy the familiar muscle burn any longer, a shadow appeared at the end of my lane. I surfaced unsure of who I might find.

"Don't stop, that was awesome" Zoe was holding a stop watch whilst trying to contain her smile. She was pretty and any man would be lucky to have her I thought as I noticed her golden wedding band glisten in the light. "Thanks" I said whilst trying to regain my breath. "Two seconds short of a pb, McCullers" Zoe added whilst holding a towel up for me. I got out of the pool and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You've settled in since this morning pretty quickly" Zoe said with a raised eye brow. "It's amazing the difference a gym session can make" I joked back. "Paige honey I've been doing this a while and trust me I know how horrible girls can be. It's obvious somebody is giving you a hard time" a hard time?! She has no idea!

"It's nothing I can't handle" I hoped the fear I had for Allie didn't show in my voice. "You can't let somebody ruin this for you, you have real potential and the Olympics are only 18 months away" Zoe added in a more serious tone.

"My dream was ended by an injury and it hurts. I scouted you and Emily Fields and you two are my main priority" the anguish of missing her chance was written all over her face.

"Thanks for the pep talk, I do have a question. There is another swimmer Allie, I was wondering how she got here?" I stated trying not to give too much away. "Oh you noticed her swimming huh? I trust you Paige that's why I'm going to say this. Swimming isn't free from bribery and somehow she has Coach Carter wrapped around her little finger".

"I thought she was going to drown earlier" we both laughed in unison.

"I've worked with Carter for some years and I've never seen him act like this. Avoid Allie if I were you she's bad news" I could tell she knew more than she was letting on. The colour was gone from her face.

"Did she do that to you?" Zoe pointed to the bruising around my neck. I gulped "it was just a little misunderstanding" I could end this drama now but I'm too scared of what Allie might do. "Paige if you don't report this there isn't anything I can do".

"She didn't do it. I'm just accident prone" it would be easy to say something to Zoe but I didn't want to gain a reputation for ratting out my teammates. If Coach was team Allie it would be my word against hers.

"It's hard to stay away from her when we share a room" I said "Perhaps I could sort something out" she winked "anyway Paige go get some dinner and rest you must be exhausted from that swim!".

I made my way back to my room via the cafeteria. Picking up a tuna salad and energy drink. My thoughts were occupied by what Zoe had said. Was Allie black mailing the coach? It wouldn't surprise me. It still didn't make any sense why come to swim camp If you can't swim.

Before my team-mates reappeared I had time to Skype Pru. I was really surprised to hear she's still dating Matt in our first year at Danby she had a different guy every week. I checked my emails, I had to let my parents know I was still alive and I needed to reply to the lovely email I got from my dad. I then watched a few episodes of the big bang theory a guilty pleasure of mine.

I looked up from my laptop screen when I heard the door unlocking. Allie entered the room and to my surprise Emily walked in behind her. It was hard to avert my eyes from Emily. I could stand back and admire her all day every day.

"Paige, hey" Emily said whilst poking me in the arm. "Oh Hey, nice trip?" I whispered whilst trying to locate Allie in the room. "She's gone to get us a drink, I practically had to beg and promise not to talk to you" Emily said whilst smiling.

"I can't believe you can stand to be around her" I blurted out. "Paige this isn't exactly a voluntary situation" Emily said with her eyes wide. "What do you mean" I questioned.

"She overheard me on the phone to Samara" that name made my chest hurt " she threatened to tell the team, from past experience I know that nobody wants to share a locker room with the gay girl" before I realised what I was doing I was on my feet pulling her into a tight embrace.

After a few heavenly seconds Emily broke free from our hug and sat down on the edge of my bed "She told me it was you that hid my clothes earlier, you know if you want to see my naked you could just ask" Emily winked "sorry" I felt myself blush. "Don't apologize I thought it was hilarious" she giggled "Allie thought it would make me angry, you should have seen the look on her face when I couldn't control my laughter".

The footsteps from the corridor grew closer. Emily leant over and whispered in my ear "Paige, meet me in the gym tomorrow I'll be there at 6am. We can talk more and about earlier, I'm sorry about putting you in an awkward situation about Samara" I closed my eyes and let the warmth of her breath fill me. Emily just about made it to the other side of the room before Allie opened the door. "Emily lets go, coach said we could watch some movies. That's not an invite Paigey!" the way she said my name filled me with dread.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) lots of you have been asking for Paige to start kicking ass. Don't worry it will come. **

**So my week has ended with being snowed in. The UK is just rubbish with dealing with a tiny bit of snow, the country comes to a standstill.**

**Paily lover: I'm glad you enjoyed reading that line as much as I liked writing it! I was never a big fan of Samara but as you said I would take her any day when compared to Maya haha I don't know why I just didn't really connect with her. I'm happy now though of course Emily's back in Paige's arms. Peace out x**


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the night tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. I was far too excited for my planned meet up with Emily the following morning. Meeting in secret made it feel like she was forbidden fruit. I could just about make out Allie's shadow in the darkness, she was actually likeable at night…when she was asleep being quiet and harmless. I managed to drift back to sleep.

I jumped into the Olympic swimming pool and sliced through the water. Each stroke causing more burn than the next. I hit the wall looking over at my competitors whilst turning. I had a slim advantage but if I didn't focus I could still lose this. I was about to live my dream but I couldn't get too far ahead of myself. I kicked on hard knowing the opposition had no real chance in catching me. The wall was in sight all I have to do is stretch for it. I surface and find the next swimmer is only just touching the wall. This is it I've done it. I don't know whether to scream or cry, I raise my fist in the air. I'm 100m breaststroke Olympic champion. I pull myself out of the water and run over to my family and pull my dad into a hug "I am so proud of you kiddo" my dad says with a tear in his eye. I go back to the edge of the pool, I want my medal. I see the invigilators talking to the coaches, that's weird it doesn't usually happen. My eyes turn to the scoreboard in the arena…McCullers DQ…what?! I turn back to the coaches and notice Allie giving the same smile from when she tried to strangle me. It suddenly dawned on me that she was a coach and must have been the one to complain.

I wake up covered in sweat. That was the same dream I've had over and over again. This time it was different Allie had never been in it before. Not only was she provoking me in my conscious state but now she had gained a way to terrorise me in my sleep. I rolled over in bed to check the time it was 5 30am. Emily in t minus 30 minutes. I couldn't help but smile. We were friends, I may want to be more, but friends is a good starting point.

I pulled myself out of bed happily. Grab some joggers and my prized Danby hoody and I make my way to the bathroom to change. Allie waking up right now would ruin everything so I wasn't taking any chances. I quietly change, brush my teeth and tie my hair up into a ponytail. That was what I missed when I had short hair. I noticed the smile on my face in the mirror, I examine it. This is a Paige I've never seen before I thought to myself.

I was in a happy daze, so much so that I failed to notice Allie's empty bed. I made my way to the door but my eyes slowly fell to the sight in front of me. Allie was stood with her hands on her hips blocking my path. "Going somewhere Paige" Allie said with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, out" I said under my breath hoping she wouldn't hear. "I heard that and I don't think you are" Allie added coldly.

"Allie I want to go work out, get out of my way" I shouted "I'm not stupid, no way are you going to meet Emily. Nobody likes you here".

"Right Allie, if people knew you behaved like this they wouldn't like you either" I took a few steps towards the door I was not going to let her have the better of me this morning "I own you!" She shouted whilst punching the wall.

"You done?" "I'm only just getting started" I was done taking crap from her. No way is she stopping me from seeing Emily. Allie ran at me like a raging bull and my instincts told me to put up my first. I did and Allie ran into my hand. I hit her square in the face. She screamed in pain whilst holding up her hands to spot I had hit her. She then fell to the floor in a dramatic way. That's what you get for invading my dreams I thought to myself. No way do I condone violence in any way but that felt good! I stepped over Allie and made my way to the gym to meet Emily.

I reached the gym and looked through the glass in the door before turning the handle. Emily was wearing a purple tank top and black tight fitted shorts. She was built like an athlete her biceps were a real turn on. I have to admit I looked elsewhere first the fact that the running machines were facing the same way as I was looking meant I could freely check out Emily's ass. I liked what I saw. Although I could perv on Emily all day it would be rather hard to explain if she turned around and noticed.

I entered the room and made my way to the treadmill next to Emily. She gave me a gorgeous toothy Emily smile that showed off her dimples. God I loved her dimples! I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to show" Emily said breathlessly.

"I wouldn't miss it, I had some things to take care of" I said whist switching on the running machine and starting to jog.

"Jogging? Come on McCullers! I've been running for the last 15 minutes" she joked.

"Excuse me" I said in my pretend shocked voice "it's called warming up….and you call yourself an athlete!"

"Clearly I'm just in better shape than you are" I couldn't argue with that she looked hot.

"Paige….Paige hey" Emily said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah?" "Your eyes glazed over and you were staring at me, everything ok?"

"Sorry, I spaced" of course I had her tanned skin was glistening with sweat "I was just thinking about the dream I had earlier" I replied trying to change the subject.

"Ooh what it was about" Emily now sounded intrigued "I won the Olympic gold in breaststroke".

"Well done, but clearly I wasn't in your dream as I'd have kicked your ass!" she sounded so sexy when she was being competitive.

I moved the treadmill settings up to run and received a nod of encouragement from Emily. She turned her settings down which I guess was fair as she had been running for ages. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her towel. I had never wanted to a towel so much before.

"I feel like I don't really know you yet, do you fancy playing a game?" Emily asked.

"What do you fancy playing?" I was so bad at games I hate to lose.

"How about 2 truths 1 lie?" she said instantly. Was this her plan all along?

"OK is that where we say 3 facts about ourselves and 2 are true and 1 is a lie?"

"Yes that's it. I'll go first" she said with her thinking face. If I listened hard enough I could probably hear her brain working.

" OK….1. I drive a mini cooper, 2. One of my best friends dated our high school teacher 3. My dad is in the army" she said with a smile.

"Oh wow Em, it's too early for me to be using my brain…. OK I've made a decision…drum roll please number 2 is a lie" I squeezed my eyes together praying I was right I mean come on that can't have happened!

"Wrong! My friend Aria still dates Mr Fitz now" she said with a grin "its number 1 I drive a beautiful Toyota".

"Argh I'm so bad at this. OK mine are….1. I've always wanted to drive a motorcycle 2. My dad's a church pastor 3. I was in a 2 year relationship with a swimmer".

"Easy…you want a motorbike just to look hot driving it and I bet your swimmer boyfriend was so cute!" she said in a cocky way. Wrong Emily so wrong… She said I would look hot I'm so getting a motorcycle!

Before I could tell Emily that she was wrong I have never been in a real relationship let alone with a dude we were interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opened after two knocks "McCullers, my office 5 minutes" it was Coach Carter and he was pissed.

"OK, I'll just warm…" I stopped mid-sentence as he had already left.

"Paige, What's going on?!" Emily gasped.

"I may have accidently punched Allie in the face… well technically she ran into my fist" I know this isn't the time but I couldn't help but laugh.

Emily took a deep intake of air "wow that has been a long time coming" she grimaced clearly thinking of the impact.

"I need to go, see you around Em" I said whilst trying to hide my disappointment.

When I got to Coach Carters office the door was already open. Carter was sat behind his desk on a leather chair, Allie was sat the opposite side and Zoe was perched on a table in the corner.

Coach cleared his throat with a cough "McCullers thank you for joining us" coach said whilst gesturing I pull up a chair next to Allie. I look around to Zoe I notice her giving me a discreet thumbs up. She was always so professional.

"Allie here came to me this morning and shared the news that you had an altercation this morning and that she is the innocent party" Coach said with a yawn. Innocent I had to hold back my laughter.

"Did you punch her Paige?" he said after a long pause "She ran at me and I had to protect myself" that was what actually happened.

"That's a yes then… girls I don't have time to sort out childish fights. You are team-mates at swimming camp not boxing camp" boxing camp would be brilliant if I could punch Allie every day. Wrestling would be even better I thought to myself. Allie was giving me her death stare.

"Assistant coach Zoe gave me a suggestion on how to sort this out… Paige pack your bags, if you are going to punch Allie you can move room as a punishment. Zoe made me aware of an opening in Miss Fields room. Just don't hit her McCullers" I love Zoe she is amazing! I get to spend more time with Emily. I wish I had a camera the look on Allie's face was brilliant. Allie clearly thought telling coach would get me kicked out.

"Allie stay here whilst Paige packs her bags, Zoe can you go and let me know when Paige has left her old room" Zoe and I made our way out the door.

We then made our way to my room "Zoe how can I ever thank you" I said unable to contain my happiness. "Swim fast for me McCullers" she said.

"You did this yourself anyway by hitting her, which I can't believe you did. When Carter told me this morning I found it hard to keep a professional face on" Zoe said letting out a stifled laugh.

"I just want you away from her Paige, the fact coach mentioned me earlier makes me slightly anxious" if Allie went near Zoe I would not hesitate to hit her again even harder.

We made it back to my room and I packed everything up, trying my best not to leave anything. After all I didn't want to be coming back to this room with its inhabitant. Zoe then walked me to Emily's room and unlocked it with the master key. Emily came out of her bathroom to check out the commotion. Her face lit up when she saw me. I couldn't help but blush her dimpled smile sent me crazy.

"Hey roomie" I called out "Promise you won't hit me" Emily said whilst tilting her head.

"Paige settle in and I'll see you both in the pool later" Zoe said and then left us to it.

* * *

**Thank you guys again for the reviews, follows and favs. Quiet people come on let me know what you think of the story.**

**Pailylover Are you in my mind? You have already correctly predicted what would happen with the room situation! **

**Nae10: I'm glad Paige has you for protection! However after this showing we can agree that she can take care of herself ;)**

**cici: You read my mind as well am I that predictable? lol. Paige is definitely going to give back as good as she gets from now on. **


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed surprisingly quickly in Germany. I had really enjoyed my time minus Allie but now she was more a less off my radar. I'm not entirely sure that it is a good thing, well of course I'm happy that she has got off my back but I can't help but feel something big is just around the corner.

The coach had put us up to two swimming sessions per day. One mid-morning and then one mid-afternoon. It had felt intense at first but when we played team building games it didn't feel like swimming at all.

My highlight had been getting to know Emily better. We would put a film on most nights and ended up not watching anything instead just talking and getting to know each other. The girl liked to share, I've found out all about her life in Rosewood. She describes it differently to my parents who said they couldn't wait to leave the pretentious people behind. Emily told me all about her close-knit friendship group with Spencer, Hanna and Aria; I wish I had people who would fight for me like they did. I found out all about her mother having a tough time finding out about Emily's sexuality but she has come around and they are closer than ever before. She also told me how hard it is having a dad in the army but when they were together it was like they were never apart. I must admit it has been slightly harder for me to talk about myself, I've never been good at that but she knows all about my strict parents pushing me sometimes too hard and my best friend Pru.

"Hey, Em. Are you going to get that?" I said in a groggy voice having been woken up by the persistent ringing.

"It's Samara…I don't know what to say" Emily said hesitantly she was sat up in bed with the phone in her hand.

"Hello usually works" I really enjoy my banter with Emily "I will go get dressed and leave you to it".

"Thanks Paige" I give her my best knowing look. She had to talk to her sometime.

I pull back the covers. Grimacing at the cold, it was one of those mornings when I really didn't want to get out of bed. I quickly pull on the clothes I had been wearing yesterday and make my way out of the room. I faintly hear the conversation starting between Emily and Samara. I looked a mess and felt grubby but it was early and I could go eat breakfast without anyone seeing me.

I wasn't so lucky "Paige, over here come sit" Zoe called out in her over enthusiastic morning tone. She was the happiest morning person I had ever come into contact with. I give her a wave of acknowledgement and picked up some breakfast. Scrambled eggs on toast and a glass of orange juice, I then take a seat opposite Zoe.

"Good morning Paige, how are you today?" Zoe said enthusiastically giving me a huge grin.

"Morning and I'm OK" I grumbled back.

"Hmmm… that doesn't sound too convincing" Zoe said in-between sipping her coffee.

" I'm just not a morning person like you are Zoe" I joked back. As I was eating my eggs I looked to the table where my team-mates were sitting they were all giving me a strange look. I guess they thought I was getting too close to the assistant coach like Allie had to Coach Carter.

"Where's Fields? You two have been joined at the hip recently" Zoe said with a look of confusion.

"She's on the phone to her girlfriend" I groaned. Zoe felt like a big sister and I knew I could be honest around her.

"Paige, it is so obvious how you feel about her. The only person who seems to be unaware is Emily" she said with a sincere smile.

"How did you know?" I ask inquisitively.

"Come on Paige the way you look at her. Half the time you switch off to the outside world and it's like talking to a brick wall" Zoe said with a giggle.

"Oh, I hoped I was hiding it better" I said nervously.

"Paige don't worry, as long as it doesn't affect your swimming I'm cool with anything. Are you going to tell Emily how you feel?"

"If it's that obvious I'm going to have to tell her" I said with a wink "It all depends if Samara is out of the equation" I added in a hopeful tone.

"She's not in Germany, Paige I know from past experience that if you like somebody you shouldn't let them get away" Zoe was really good to talk to about anything.

"Thanks for the advice" I was just about to ask her if she thought Emily liked me back. Emily took a seat next to me and placed her breakfast down on the bench in front of us.

"Morning, Zoe and Paige" I had a lump in my throat if Emily was this happy she couldn't have broken up with Samara.

"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only morning person here" Zoe said with a chuckle.

"I am usually but today is a good day, I've made up with my girlfriend" Emily said whilst showing off her dimples. Today they didn't have the usual effect.

"Congratulations Emily" Zoe said cheerfully. I had nothing to say. Samara wanted to see other people and Emily has taken her back that's crazy. How did Emily know she would remain faithful thousands of miles away?

Zoe was giving me a sympathetic look but I couldn't deal with Emily being taken for a ride like this. She needs to be treated with the respect that I would give her. I stood up and placed my plate in the washing up tray. I then made my way out of the cafeteria I could feel Emily's eyes staring at the back of my head. I decided to go back to my room to grab my iPod and then back to the locker room. I changed into my swim gear ready for practise and went and sat with my feet dangling into the warm water. I turned up my iPod and pressed play on my swim meet playlist which included round and round by imagine dragons, genius by Jet and she wolf by David Guetta featuring Sia. They were all songs that got me pumped and in the mood to destroy any competition.

I got caught up in the music and I was probably singing a little too loudly because when I looked up the team were stood around me singing the chorus from Taylor Swifts we are never ever getting back together. I laughed it off trying not to show my true embarrassment, I only liked singing in front of people when it was karaoke. We soon got on with our two hour practise session, swimming lengths, practising turns and swim tag. Emily was it and of course she came after me, she was able to swim at some pace but I was equal to her speed. She ended up tagging Skyler instead. I'm not sure if you can win at tag but in the half an hour game I wasn't tagged once. When coach blew his whistle to let us know that morning practise was over, I got out of the pool and headed towards the locker room.

"McCullers and Fields" Zoe called after me.

"Ladies, as I have been drafted into to train you two, I wondered if you wanted to do an extra hour per day. We can do half an hour in the mornings and again after our session in the afternoon?" Zoe had never sounded so professional.

"Sure" I said gleefully. My dad always said if you don't put the work in you won't get anywhere in life.

"Sounds good "Emily added.

"OK then girls back into the water, I want you to have a little race just so you I know where you both are at" Zoe said.

Emily and I lined up at the end of the pool we were both up and on the starting blocks. Zoe gestured to start and we both sprang into action. We hit the water at the same time from the blocks and in the first length of the pool we were neck and neck. When we reached the wall to turn I was able to look over at my competition. With 20m to go Emily was half a stroke ahead of me. I pushed hard to try and catch her but she had distanced herself and finished five strokes ahead of me.

"Good race McCullers" Emily called out with a big smile on her face marking her victory. I had to calm myself I wasn't used to losing and my competitive nature always got the better of me on the rare occasions that I was beaten.

"You won't get the better of me next time Em"

"Well done Fields, you knocked 0.5 seconds off your pb. For that you can go shower early. Paige at a few stages you almost hit the lane barrier floats so let's work on swimming in a straight line" I found this kind of criticism hard to take but I complied and while Emily was enjoying a nice hot shower I was doing more lengths. By the time we were finished I was tired and that was only after our first session of the day. When I surfaced I noticed Allie sitting by the pool watching my extra session. I had no idea what she was doing there; I was trying my best to stay out of her way.

Instead of showering I changed and made my way back to my dorm room. Partly so I don't have a run in with Allie but also because I was about ready to collapse on my bed. I was greeted by Emily lying on her bed on the other side of the room.

"Sorry for beating you McCullers. I know you don't take defeat too lightly"

"You've already worked out that I don't like losing then" I said and I picked up my Danby dog mascot soft toy and tossed it in her direction.

"Hey don't hurt the dog, he comes alive at night and having a broken paw won't make that very easy" Emily said whilst laughing at her own joke. She does that a lot.

"Sorry Danby dog" I called out.

"I was telling Samara all about you and she really wants to meet you. I can't wait to get home and see her again" Emily's dimples reappeared. I want her to have dimples when she thinks of me.

"Sure, that sounds fun" I lied pigs would fly before I went anywhere near Samara.

"She said that she thought she wanted to see other people because she didn't want to be alone"

"That's nice for you guys, I hope she's coping on her own" I said trying to convey some interest. It was ridiculous if Samara wanted to see other people because she was lonely she would do it anyway. Talking to Em on the phone was never going to change that.

"Paige am I boring you? We could always talk about your love life?"

"No no there's nothing to tell you on that front. I'm just tired, carry on but if I fall asleep don't get mad" I said with a yawn. Well there is somebody Emily but I'm not sure you are ready for that bombshell just yet.

"I overheard you talking to Zoe, I know you have your eyes on somebody" Emily said.

I sat up in shock. Did she know how I felt about her? "Relax Paige, I don't know who he is! I bet he's cute though. You should tell him how you feel"

"Em, if somebody liked you would you want to know?" I questioned.

"Yeah I would, if you don't know about it then you can never act upon those feelings, if they are replicated of course"

That was the last thing I heard as my eyes felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep for a short time before hitting the pool again later in the day. I was not cut out for this athlete business. I had never been trained so hard before coming to camp. My dad must have a say in how this place is run.

* * *

**Thank you to those who are still reading :)**

**I had a question about whether Allie was in fact Alison DiLaurentis and she is based on her but I had written her slightly differently. Allie is supposed to be a different character and in this universe Ali isn't part of this story. Apologies if I didn't clarify that well in the actual story.**

**Pailylover: I wanted to make it so Paige had not really been violent towards Allie, instead Allie ran into her fist haha. As for the other questions you are going to have to wait and see. Be patient for paily loveliness but it will come.**

**Nae10: I don't want the story being all about the violence so from now on that's going to take the back seat. I just had to make sure Paige had some sort of revenge first ;)**

**Cici: Paige is deffo the the brooding hottie type. I might add more brooding hottie goodness just for you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The afternoon swim session was brutal. According to coach he has taken it easy on us so far. If this was easy I'd hate to know what pushing us hard would feel like. We started off by racing to 100 lengths, I managed to beat Emily. This made up for her destroying me earlier in the day. We then practised our starts which involved jumping into the pool from the start blocks then getting out and repeating it. These extra sessions were going to push me over the edge and not just because Allie was watching me. Em and I had to critique each other's swimming performance. As far as I'm concerned Emily was perfect as was her swimming. She of course didn't hold back but I'm a big girl and I can take it.

Straight after dinner I collapsed into bed. The cafeteria situation had greatly improved now that I had Zoe for company. Emily would bizarrely take her seat next to Allie. I was too tired for my normal gym session and bed seemed like the best place for my aching body.

I began to stir a short time later. I hear chatter from across the room I shared with Emily. I rolled over in bed to find it was only 11pm and I had only been asleep for a few hours.

'Hey sleepy head, I'm sorry for waking you up' Emily said sincerely whilst looking over at me from the other side of the room. She had the lamp on so seeing her in the dark was not a problem.

'You will be' I called out crankily.

'With time difference I can only Skype back home when it's late here'.

'So who is the lucky person that I am now awake for' I questioned.

'Samara? Say hi to Paige" Emily called out to her computer screen.

'Hey, I hope you are looking after my girl" Samara said in a chirpy voice. I was fed up of hearing about this girl and now I actually have to talk to her. I hated being such a light sleeper sometimes.

'It's more her looking after me' I was trying my hardest to be nice when I really couldn't stand the girl. I know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but she had hurt Emily. The bitch should pay!

'Paige, come over here. Then you can meet Samara face to face... Well through a computer screen' Emily was again laughing at her own bad jokes. It made me swoon her laugh is so perfect. The only reason that I forced myself out of my bed to talk to Samara on Skype was because Emily had patted the bed next to where she was lying telling me to join her under the covers. I had never moved so quickly in my life.

'I can now put a face to you Paige. Emily doesn't shut up about you' Samara said with a smile on her lips, I already hated her smile. This was the first time I had set my eyes on Samara aside from seeing pictures. Samara had beautiful sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes and luscious lips. She was wearing a white tank top clearly showing off her arms to Emily. Note to self Emily likes biceps. I could see why Emily was with Samara she was stunning.

'I hope what Emily has said about me is all good' it was hard to put any sentences together because I was this close to Emily. Feeling the warmth of her skin through my pjs was making my tummy do back flips.

'Oh yeah, she described you as a cute yet amazing swimmer who is also an awesome room mate' Samara said still smiling.

'That's all true, Emily is awesome herself' I joked back.

'Should I be jealous?'

'Paige may be cute but I only have eyes for you Samara' Emily said lovingly. I couldn't help but blush at the compliment I had received.

'Aww babe you are so sweet. I'm going out with Quinn soon so I need to get ready. The clubs won't know what's hit them!" Samara said whilst doing an awful dance routine. I hated her smile well her whole face to be more precise.

'Bye then, have fun. Love you' Emily said lovingly.

'Love you too'.

Emily shut down her computer she then leant over me and placed it on the bedside table. I pull back the covers ready to go back to my own bed. I feel a tug on my arm. 'Stay with me tonight? You are keeping me warm' Emily said whilst showing off her dimples. That was a dangerous move considering how close I was to her.

'OK' I nodded my head. I then reached over and shut the light off.

'Do you really think I'm cute?' I ask inquisitively.

'Sure, I like strong ballsy women and you Paige are strong and ballsy' I really wanted to kiss her; I had to fight every bone in my body not to. Instead I reached down and gave her hand a tight squeeze. Emily fell asleep quickly but I stayed up a while just to hear her breathing softly. I soon fell asleep with a huge grin on my face.

This smile was still on my lips when I woke up the following morning. Emily was lying on her side spooning me with her arm around my waist. It had been the best night's sleep I had ever had without exaggeration. Even heaven would be unable to compete with this experience. However it couldn't last forever and my body clock was screaming at me to get up and get active. I'm not the type of person who can just relax and laze around.

I carefully removed Emily's arm from my body and I pulled back the covers slowly. I couldn't wake up the sleeping Emily she looked far too peaceful. I headed to the bathroom trying my hardest not to trip over Emily's clothes, she owned a vast floordrobe. I grab my swimming costume and change, wash and tie my hair up. I take one last peak at sleeping beauty and head out the door for an early morning swim.

I take my joggers and hoodie off in the changing rooms and place them on a bench ready to change into after my quick swim session. I hit the pool and dive in from the diving blocks. Swimming had always been my quiet time whereby I didn't think about anything instead I just let my body do its thing, cut through the water as quickly as possible. Today was different all I could think about was Emily calling me cute. I didn't feel competitive instead just warm and fuzzy at the thought of her calling me a strong ballsy woman. I tried doing lengths but I could only focus on Emily.

I pulled myself out of the pool and headed back to the locker room. I dry off and change back into the clothes I came in. It was still early and breakfast wouldn't be served for at least another hour. I had felt guilty about missing my gym session yesterday and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to get some exercise and thinking time. I hit the treadmill my muscles still warm from the pool.

I start off with a jog. My mind quickly went back to the thought of Emily. I shared a bed with her. Does that mean something? Or am I reading too much into this? I had never shared a bed with anybody before. Even Pru hated sharing a double bed let alone a single. Emily must just have been lonely she had just been talking to Samara after all. She called me cute though that has to mean something. If she was cold like she claimed I hope she gets cold more often. My mind was all over the place.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that the sight at the side of the treadmill startled me. The recently illusive Allie was stood there her green eyes staring straight at me. "Paigey, It's been a while how's it going?" I gulped unsure of my next move should I make a run for it? I asked myself.

"I asked you a question…answer it!" Allie barked.

"Goo…ood" I said nervously.

"I don't think you are being honest with me….you are thinking good until now" Allie said with a giggle.

I'm not going to be scared of her if she wants to talk I'm all ears. "So what's up?"

"I'm in charge here, shut up and listen" Allie stated whilst turning up the pace on the treadmill. I was now running comfortably.

"Do you remember me Paigey?"

"I don't remember your face but you said we swam against each other" I said in a confused voice.

"I swim for BU Boston University" Allie said coldly.

"Ah awesome, yeah I remember those meets" I stated with a smile. I wish she would turn the treadmill down now.

Instead she pushed the speed up again. I try and put the setting back down again. "Hands off Paigey! I'm trying to tell you something".

"I remember you Paige, I thought you were a great swimmer you beat my team on your own" I nodded I was beginning to get breathless.

"You were so good that I used to wait for you after meets to get some tips and advice….I idolized you" Allie shouted.

"I'm sorry Allie I don't remember. When meets end we always get rushed back into the locker room to discuss the races. I never have time to come back out and chat" I said apologetically.

"Funny that I saw you hugging an older man I assumed he was your dad. I came over to you and you promised to talk" Allie seemed upset but she increased the speed on the treadmill again. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Is this what it's all about?" I questioned breathlessly.

"You made me feel invisible" Allie shouted.

"I'm really sorry Allie but there has to be more to it? You strangled me for this? Tried to keep me away from Emily because I didn't talk to you" I questioned again.

"That's one reason Paigey and the others you will find out in time" Allie said with a wink.

I gulped. The speed was becoming too much. "I can give you tips now?"

"It's too late for that Paige…I already know your tactics I've seen you swim that's useful for other Olympic teams you know" Allie said with a smile.

"As for Emily, I don't want you to be happy. Happiness will improve your game. She is a nice girl and you have a violent past" how did she know about that? Where was she getting her information?

"Paigey you can stop running now I'm going to eat breakfast with Emily. Remember to watch your back" she said with a smile. The smile seemed to be full of intent and danger.

As soon as I heard the door slam I stopped the treadmill. I placed my hand against the wall and tried to regain my breath. I knew one reason for Allie's behaviour but I was worried about what else she had on me. I had been violent but there was no way she could know about that. Could she?

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took a little longer than usual. I went home at the weekend and left my computer in my room at uni :(**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows and favourites.**

**Pailylover; I always look forward to your comments. I love your idea about getting somebody for Paige to make Emily jealous, I may well steal this at a later date ;).**

**Nae10: sorry for teasing you but that's part of the fun haha...I hope I've not teased you so much in this chapter.**

**Marmoreck: I'm glad you like Zoe, she's actually really easy to write. Zoe is supposed to be her coach she can't be that unprofessional ;)**

**Cici: Everybody hates Samara but I need her for some drama! Zoe is her coach haha that could get messy. I am going to add more about her and her family.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days went by without incident. Emily went on and on about Samara which was driving me crazy. It was nice to see a smile on her face but I wish it was because of me not the overly happy blonde. I tried my best to stay out of Allie's way; I ignored and avoided all eye contact in the hallways, cafeteria, swimming pool and any of the other team activities like board-games and movie night.

I was completely taken aback by my altercation with Allie and I had been giving it plenty of thought. I was alarmed by the fact that Allie had found out something I had tried my best to hide.

Back In high school when I was going through a tough time with my Abi situation and being severely bullied. One particular guy whose name I've chosen to forget got on my wrong side. It was late afternoon and the school was deserted, I was on my way out of the building after swim practise. I heard footsteps behind me; I didn't think anything of it at first. I thought it was one of my team mates or a teacher. I turned around and noticed a guy from the boys swim team. He closed the gap between us 'Pigskin? I hear you bat for the other team. I think I can change that' he said with a smirk. He pushed me up against the lockers which lined the corridor. He then tried to kiss me.

I was repulsed by this; his heated breath was what nightmares were made of. The bullying I had faced throughout my junior year began to replay in my head. I snapped, pushed the guy off me and started to punch him. I continued to hit him until he fell to the ground. I then started to kick him, I was taking everything out on him. I had blood on my hands; I don't think I would have stopped if a teacher hadn't pulled me away from him. My biology teacher tried to break us up and I ended up hitting him too.

It didn't matter that I was provoked or that the bullying had become too much. I got the same punishment and I deserved it. I should have just pushed him away. I shouldn't have lashed out in the way that I did. I was taken to the police station for questioning; I had never seen the look of disappointment in my father's eyes before. He genuinely looked ashamed of me. I was sentenced to community service and suspended from school for two weeks. When I returned to school everything had changed, the other students were now scared of me. The bullying stopped but only Pru would talk to me or go anywhere near me.

That was a long time ago in what felt like an alternative life. I just don't understand how Allie had come to know about this and my old name Pigskin. If the media got hold of any of this I would never swim for team USA at the Olympic Games. What else did she have on me?

Sunday soon came around which meant it was a free day. No gruelling training and hopefully no Allie. One of the strangest things was being able to wear my own clothes. There were no sweats in sight. It was a warm summer's day and I opted for black military style boots, purple skinny jeans and a black tank top. I had been working out and I knew Emily was into arms. Emily had gone for black converse, a denim skirt, a yellow v neck t shirt and a turquoise cardigan. She had tried on several outfits and this was my particular favourite because it showed off her long bronzed legs. It was incredibly difficult not to keep staring at her changing. Stealing precious glances was more appealing anyway.

Today Em and I were going on a trip to Berlin which according to coach was about a half on hour bus journey away. Anybody could go on the trip or stay at the training facility. On my way out I saw a very sad looking Zoe, she had to stay with the other swimmers. I went up the steps on the bus and recognised the driver from my arrival. Emily was in front of me and I was looking forward to chatting to her on the bus. It wasn't to be though as a certain somebody had other plans."Emily over here" Allie called and whilst giving me a smile. "Sorry Paige" Emily said with a small wave. Maybe it's a good thing I was fed up of hearing about Samara. I sat in a window seat near the front and went into my own little word with my headphones in.

15 minutes or so passed and I was awoken from my daze by Coach Carter passing me a map of Berlin. He gestured to pull out my head phones. "Ladies, I'm going to give you all a map. It is 11am now and we will meet up at the Brandenburg gate at 6pm. We will be dropped off at the shopping district and I will be heading to Museum Island if anybody wants a tour. If you use the bus system don't get lost and most importantly be safe" by the time coach had finished giving his lecture the bus had come to a halt. I got off last in the hope of spending the day with Emily but she had already headed off in the direction of the shops with the other eight or so girls. I went in the same direction to see if I could find any gifts for my mom and Pru, that lasted all of 5 minutes. Shopping isn't particularly fun in my eyes anyway.

I opened up my map, as much as I wanted to follow Emily around I didn't want to waste my trip out. I spent the rest of the morning and majority of the afternoon seeing the sights and landmarks of Berlin. I was impressed that I figured out the bus system so quickly. I visited checkpoint Charlie the USA's Berlin wall checkpoint, I saw the remaining pieces of the Berlin wall, the holocaust memorial, I went up the Fernsehturm which is the tallest tower in Berlin and had great views of the entire city and I visited the Reichstag which is where the German parliament is based. After all of the walking and sightseeing I needed to rest my feet. I don't usually enjoy history but Berlin was a beautiful city and today I was the ultimate tourist. Finally I made my way to the Unter den Linden at the end of this boulevard was our teams meeting point. It was only 4 o'clock and I noticed a Starbucks coffee shop I headed towards it to rest my feet and revive my body.

I noticed a tall brunette woman with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, she was wearing shorts and a t shirt. She held the door open for me. She had an athletic build and a body to die for. "Thanks" I said and her face lit up "Ah, an American" "People usually refer to me by my name but yes" I teased.

"Sorry, I just haven't heard the accent in a while…I'm whitney" she held her hand out and I shook it.

"I never know what to order, there are so many names. I mean what is a caramel macchiato or a chocolate mocha or even a green tea Frappuccino" Whitney said with a confused look on her face. She had lovely brown eyes deeper than Emily's.

"I was just going for a coffee" I smiled back. I was nearing the front of the queue worrying about my German skills, my dad had made me read a phrase book but actually speaking in German was a different matter.

"Hallo, eins Kaffee und eine heiße Schokolade. Danke" Whitney paid the barrister and a hot coffee was placed on the counter in front of me.

"I could see you worrying; I thought I would help you out" I did like a woman who took control.

"Here at least let me pay you" I called out pulling out some notes from my purse "With dollars? You need more help than I ever imagined" she chuckled.

"Sorry with Euros?" "Don't sweat it American sitting outside with a beautiful women can be my payment" Whitney said with a wink. We made our way out of the coffee shop and sat down in the seating area outside.

"So American what brings you to Germany?" Whitney was giving me the look up and down no way could this happen especially to me.

"I swim, team USA has a camp just outside the city. I'm Paige by the way".

"Wow I'm at Germany's swim camp in Hamburg and it's my free weekend" now that was a coincidence.

"Whitney, I don't mean to be nosey but you have an American accent. Why are you swimming for Germany?" I questioned.

"My mother is German and Father is American. I actually grew up in California. Team USA has way more competition and I wanted a guaranteed training programme and Olympic spot" Whitney explained.

"That's awesome" I smiled "Our camp has 20 girls at the moment and I know we won't all get selected".

"Paige I don't mean to alarm you but there is a cute tanned woman over there staring at us" I looked over to where she was pointing and it was Emily.

"Don't worry she's on my team" I said quietly.

"Oh my Paige you are blushing! Do you like her?" Whitney giggled.

"You caught me…she has a girlfriend though" I grimaced at the thought of Samara.

"She is totally longing for you Paige; she wishes she was sat here" Whitney teased.

"She doesn't even know I'm gay" I blurted out.

"I knew straight away...mind the pun"

"How?" I was genuinely interested.

"Paige I saw your eyes wonder to my breasts, that's only what obnoxious men and gay girls do" Whitney joked.

"Does that mean Emily knows?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure but we can certainly show her" Whitney said.

Before I even had time to think about what she meant she was closing the gap between us over the table. There was a tiny gap between our lips, I was being drawn in. I had only just met Whitney but there was defiantly chemistry. Whitney tucked my hair behind my ear, my heart was racing and our lips met. Her lips were soft and gentle. She pulled my head closer to her and deepened the kiss. It felt like nobody else in the world existed, I was in ecstasy. The kiss became more persistent and urgent, Whitney wanted to take it further and I obliged. She bit down on my lip and I let out a quiet moan. This drove Whitney wild. I felt her tongue slide between my lips and I greeted her with mine. The kiss became passionate and I didn't want it to stop.

The kiss broke when Whitney pulled her lips away we were both breathless. "Paige, look I think it worked" I looked over to where Emily had been stood moments before she was stood with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, she looked more shocked than jealous.

"I'm sorry if that causes any drama" Whitney said sympathetically.

"We share a room"

"Ouch"

"I need to go soon my train leaves at 5pm. If you ever need to make another girl jealous let me know. That kiss was amazing Paige" Whitney said with a smile. She reached out across the table and grabbed my hand; she scrawled her phone number on the back of my hand.

"Thanks for the coffee" I held up my cup. I took a sip and pulled back, cold coffee was an acquired taste.

"Anytime Paige. Do you need help finding anything?" the brunette asked.

"Brandenburg gate please"

"You best get walking its all the way down there" She pointed. She would make a good air hostess.

We both stood up. Whitney moved around the table and pulled me into a hug and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Until next time Paige" Whitney then jogged off in the opposite direction to where I was headed.

By the time I had reached the huge gate, which was more of an arch the group were already assembled. "Last but not least we have McCullers, ladies follow me to the bus" coach called out in his usual commanding voice. Emily wouldn't even look at me. The bus was silent on the way back and the drive seemed to take forever.

Once we arrived back at the training facility we ate dinner in the cafeteria and all headed back to our dorm rooms.

"Emily, I" I was interrupted "Paige you can kiss whoever you want, I thought I could trust you and you kept that huge part of yourself away from me" Emily said the hurt was clear in her eyes.

"Em, I'm sorry. I was scared" I whispered.

"Scared? I don't care Paige" Emily was now sat on her bed and I took a seat on mine across the room.

"Of losing you as a friend"

"Don't be stupid I'm happy that we can both be honest with each other now. Speaking of honesty one of the girls said she overheard you moaning about Samara?" Emily questioned.

"Emily I just don't think she's good for you. She's obviously cheating on you" I said whilst looking at the floor.

"Paige you don't even know her" Emily stood up and shouted across the room.

"I know enough" I shot back.

"Just accept that I'm with her" Emily demanded.

"I don't think I can she's just using you Emily" I called out.

"I can't do this just support me Paige it's what friends do"

"Friends also look out for each other"

"I cant do this" Emily shouted and slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

**Hey everyone thank you for staying with the story!**

**Pailylover: I can see most super hero traits in Paige, I'm currently thinking about making her captain America. I hope this update helps ease your addiction and you won't need to go to rehab just yet haha.**

**Cici: I really enjoyed your summary of the last chapter, it was fast and furious. Yes I was thinking about Quinn from PLL I totally thought her and Samara were more than friends! I hope I answered your questions regarding Paige's 'violent' past**.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily storming out of the room because of me felt like a dagger going through my heart. I don't know what I was thinking telling her my true feelings about Samara. It didn't matter what I though Samara, Emily was right I don't even know her.

I knew I would be unable to sleep until Emily returned. If that ever happened. I was in a stupid situation chasing after Emily, perhaps we are better off as friends. Although I wasn't sure if that was still on the cards after our row. I needed advice, I found myself looking at my right hand. The hand that Whitney wrote on a few hours before.

That was another messy situation. She was hot, a great kisser and would make a perfect girlfriend but she wasn't Emily. I could call her and ask for advice but that would look desperate. I decided not to call Whitney but I added her phone number to my cell phone. There was only person that could help me out and give an honest opinion. I grabbed my computer and booted up Skype, I then sat with my back against the wall on my single bed. I checked the time at the top right hand corner on my mac it was 8pm that meant it was around 3 o'clock in New York city. I clicked on Pru's profile picture and waited for her image to appear.

"McCullers what an awesome surprise. Long time no see, how are you?" Pru was overflowing with happiness. It was so nice to see Pru she looked the same as ever. Pru Wang was the one person I could rely and was the one person that had always been there for me.

"I'm great thanks. How is my favourite person in New York?" as soon as I had finished my sentence Pru realised that I wanted something.

Pru raised her eyebrows "What's in it for me" she said cheekily.

"I will bring you back the best present ever?" I begged.

"OK, OK what's up coconut?" Pru questioned.

"It's such a long story, I will try and keep it as brief as possible. There is a girl I really really like Emily but she has a girlfriend. I revealed to Emily that I'm gay by kissing another girl to make her jealous. This kiss with Whitney was great but she's no Emily" I said quickly praying that I hadn't left out any details.

Pru wiped her eyes in disbelief "Who are you and what have you done with McCullers?".

"Very funny Pru… but that's not helping!" I teased.

"Is Emily hot?"

"Yes! I can't keep my eyes off her. I liked her from the very first moment I saw her. She is what I think about before I got to sleep at night and the first thing I think about in the morning. I even dream about her!" I said dreamily.

"Awwh Paige you just described true love to me" Pru said whilst pouting.

I couldn't help but blush "She has a girlfriend" I groaned.

"Then what about this Whitney girl?" this was beginning to feel like the game 20 questions.

"I only met her earlier" I said quietly waiting for Pru's dramatic response.

"WHAT! and you've already kissed her?" she screamed. Great now the whole of Manhattan knew.

"Well she kissed me….. outside a Starbucks" I said with a slight hesitation.

Pru gasped "OMG! How classy Paige!" she high-fived her camera.

"You can talk! You kissed a guy in Walmart" I quipped back.

"Go for Whitney then?" I am so glad she ignored my last comment.

"I've met her once, she lives far away and I think she only kissed me to make Emily jealous".

"Wait. What? Emily was there" Pru questioned with her eyes wide.

"She was across the street staring at me and Whitney then Whitney kissed me".

"Ouch….Option 1 continue to pursue Emily, Option 2 pursue Whitney, Option 3 be friends with them both or Option 4 tell Emily how you feel and see if she breaks up with her girlfriend" Pru said in her serious tone. I heard her doorbell ring.

"That's Matt, I have to go. He's planned a picnic for us in central park. Good look McCullers. We need to talk again soon I want to know how camp is going".

"OK Pru have fun. I miss and love you loads" I said with a smile.

"LOVE YOU" Pru shouted and then the screen went black.

Pru made it sound so easy. Just pick an option and go with it. I didn't even know Whitney, did she have a girlfriend? Was she actually flirting with my earlier? or why did she kiss me? I had even bigger questions regarding Emily but I don't even know If Emily likes me the way I like her. If she was with Samara the answer seemed obvious. I moved my laptop back to the floor I then lay on my stomach on my bed with my face buried in a pillow. "ARGH WHY ME!" I screamed. I was just so confused.

I must have fallen asleep after screaming many profanities into my pillow. I heard Emily come in and go to bed and soon after I heard her muffled sobs. I couldn't ignore her this was my fault.

"Emily?" I called out, she didn't respond. Her sobs grew louder.

I made a split second decision and got out of my bed and headed towards hers on the opposite side of the room. I pulled back her covers and got into bed with her.

"Shhh, Emily its ok I'm here" I said sympathetically. She was facing the wall as was I. This really wasn't the time to be spooning Emily.

"I'm sorry If I upset you" I called out into the darkness.

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around me then placed her head on my shoulder and continued to cry. Her warm breath on my shoulder was a real turn on, I tried to ignore how my body was reacting to being so close to her and did my best to comfort her.

"II...tts...not...you" Emily said between sobs.

"I..miss her" I should have known that Samara was the cause of all this.

"It's ok we only have 8 weeks left at camp" I whispered.

The crying had stopped but Emily was still clinging to my body. "She wants me back in America and I think I'm going to leave".

"What?!" I shouted unable to keep my voice down.

"I need her Paige"

"No Emily you need to be here with me" I hissed.

"I mean I need you, the team needs you, America needs you" I added not thinking how ridiculous I sounded.

"You need me?" She asked and looked into my eyes even in the darkness they were breathtaking.

"Yes, Who else is competition for me? Who else has my back?"

"I don't know what to do" she said whilst trying to hold back the tears but a few escaped.

"Sleep on it but please stay with me".

We woke up the following morning the same way we fell asleep. Our bodies were intertwined. She was already awake when I opened my eyes and she was looking right into my eyes. I want to wake up like this every morning I thought to myself.

"Morning, where you watching me sleep?" I croaked.

"Yep, I like you when you sleep we can't fight then" Emily teased.

"I thought you were going to say I'm cute" I said with a frown.

"Thank you for last night Paige"

"Anything for you Em" I had never meant something more.

"I suppose we should get dressed and head to breakfast" I added as much as I wanted to stay like this forever but my stomach was telling me otherwise.

We untangled our limbs and went in the bathroom together to wash, we then got dressed and headed out the door to the cafeteria. Zoe was nowhere to be seen but this morning Emily stayed with me and we ate together. When the team had finished eating we were all summoned into the conference room. This room was where my eyes first met with Emily's. We all took a seat and the room was filled with excited chatter trying to guess what the announcement would be. The room fell silent when coach carter headed to the front.

"Good morning ladies, I have a big announcement to make today. The head of Team USA Frank Busch will be paying us a visit in a few days. He wants a status update on his Olympic hopefuls. I want to put on a real show for him so I am organising a mini swim meet for everyone to race it out and show Frank what we can do. I have written down the line ups for the races and I will stick them onto the wall. See you all in the pool for practise in an hour" Coach stuck the line ups to the wall and made his way out of the room.

The girls crowded round the pages to see who they would be racing. I made my way through the small crowd and tried to spot my name. I didn't process the other names all I noticed was "breaststroke Emily Fields and Paige McCullers" I was really going to have to up my game to beatEmily but I really wanted to impress the head coach. Emily poked me in the ribs "bring it McCullers" she said competitively.

We went back to our room to relax until practise started and I quickly checked my phone no new messages, no missed calls no nothing. I composed a text to Whitney, what did I have to lose? "Hey how's it going? Emily wasn't too mad about our kiss x American".

* * *

**This has been a time consuming chapter! I've just upgraded from a laptop to a mac and it's taking some time to get used to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Pailylover: I like how you thought of Whitney from the real L world. Don't worry about Zoe she's fine she was only sad because she had to stay with the team members who didn't go to Berlin. Whitney may pop up again but I'm not going to spoil anything!**

**emsy: Thank you for the review :)**

**Cici: You are so right Paige is a complete charmer! I get your comment about Paige's dad but he would just have got a call saying his daughter was arrested for attacking a guy. My Paige didn't want her dad knowing it was because of a comment about her sexuality. Don't worry about Whitney and Paige being on opposing teams, the Americans are the best swimmers in the world :)**


	10. Chapter 10

After finding out we had a meet coming up the whole atmosphere in the camp changed. Team mates became competitors and friends became foes. I knew from experience how quickly Emily could swim and I seriously had to up my game. For the first time I didn't want to spend all of my time with her. When I was back at Danby I would spend the whole day before a meet trying to get pumped and in the zone. I would shut myself off from the world including Pru. Luckily she was the kind of friend that understood and didn't take offence from this.

The first swim session of the day was full on but It was necessary to improve my technique. Coach Carter certainly knew how to push us hard. We started with a 500m warm up and then went onto a technique workout whereby every length would be a different stroke. We then moved onto sprint workouts this is where we practise going at different speeds in the water. If you are swimming in a competition you would swim far slower in the first heat than in the final where you would be going as fast as physically possible. Finally we finished with a 500m warm down, I couldn't remember the last time my muscled had burned so much and this was just the beginning.

Zoe blew on her whistle to get our attention "Girls, do you want an extra session this morning? That was a hard push by Carter" She called out.

"I have some stuff to think about, is it ok if I go shower?" Emily added. Clearly she had to go think about Samara, I was sick of the hold that girl had over Emily.

"And you Paige?" Zoe questioned.

"I'm not really feeling it today" I muttered.

"Paige would you mind coming to my office once you've changed? I have some paper work for you to fill out" Zoe said with one of her beaming smiles.

"Sure" I nodded unsure of what she was going on about.

Emily and I both headed towards the locker room to shower and change. "McCullers are you nervous" Emily said whilst tilting her head.

"Nervous of?" I questioned.

"The meet on Wednesday, the one where I kick your ass?" Emily said with a giggle.

I softly punched her in the arm "Wait and see Em, wait and see. I'm going to bring my A game!" I said competitively.

We both headed for separate shower cubicles. I didn't know where to look when she took her swimming costume off in front of me. As much as I wanted to look I averted my eyes. She must know how much that affects me? I went into the shower still wearing my costume, I turned the water on piping hot and let out a sigh of relief. She was naked inches away from me, even with the heat of the water the heat in my core was unmatched. I quickly washed my hair and body and got dressed, knowing that if I saw Emily I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I didn't actually know where Zoe's office was or that she even had an office. I made my way to Coach Carter's hoping it would be in the same area. Carter's office was on a narrow corridor and there was a door opposite his with a light on. I knocked lightly and prayed it was the correct room.

"Come in"

"Hello Paige, take a seat" Zoe said politely, she looked completely different with black rimmed glasses on.

"You said I had paper work?" I questioned.

"Paige McCullers I can tell when something is up with you….during practise you didn't once space out whilst staring at Emily. Come on spill?" Zoe said whilst glaring at me over her glasses.

"Oh nothing really, I just want to win this meet so badly and Emily is far better than I am" I said quietly, I hated admitting this but it was the truth.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Paige. You have star quality and If you work hard you will become a world beater. Here." Zoe handed me a piece of paper.

"I made one for you and Emily it is a workout programme but you can have yours a little early".

"Thank you and there is something else…Emily's girlfriend wants her back in the US and I can't let that happen" I said calmly.

"Oh wow seriously? I can have a discreet chat with her. Are you ok? She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I will be If she stays, I can't let myself think about her leaving" I said bluntly.

"Paige when you're not staring at her she's staring at you. I see it everyday, Just talk to her. If that's everything I really need to finish my write up of the teams progress" Zoe groaned.

Later on in the evening whilst relaxing on my bed back in my room with Emily. I received a text message from Whitney this instantly put a smile back on my face. "American! You actually text me I'm impressed. You need to let me know when you are released for the day from prison USA. I would really like to see you again x".

"Wow Paige you look happy" Emily said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a text from Whitney" I accidentally blurted out. I had been avoiding this conversation.

"Whitney?" she asked.

"The girl from Berlin?" I said with a sigh.

"That you kissed...oh" Emily went from looking across the room at me to looking at the wall at the bottom of her bed.

There was a long awkward silence. I tried to speak but the words refused to roll from the end of my tongue.

"Are you...together?" she said her eyes were still fixed to the wall.

"No, that was the first time we met" as soon as those words left my lips I wanted to die.

"Do you do that a lot" this time she looked directly at me.

"What? No...that was my first...kiss" I said nervously.

"Really? You looked really into it?" She probed further.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out in that way".

"Oh no it's fine, it's great in fact, I'm glad everything is going so well" Emily said whilst putting on a grey zip up hoody.

"I erm need to go talk to Zoe about something, don't wait up" Emily muttered.

"Why?..." the door slammed before I could say why would you be late back. That was a weird turn of events.

I sat up and sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I couldn't deal with this awkwardness from Emily. I just wanted to tell her how I felt but the thought of being rejected terrified me. Everything would change, how could we share a room? how could we swim together? It was weird that she had only started acting really awkwardly around me since she saw me share the kiss. That very night we had a fight about Samara, then she was crying about Samara and now she's stormed off because of Whitney. When I said I needed her to stay that stopped her crying and when we were just talking about Whitney she couldn't even look at me. I have to be imagining this because there is no way somebody as beautiful and elegant as Emily could like somebody like me. I must be misreading the signs of friendship after all I've only ever had Pru.

I spent the rest of the evening in the pool and gym. I wanted to work on my endurance so I did 100 lengths in the pool. I feel like If I don't put some real distance in the pool that I will lose my conditioning which I had spent so much of my life perfecting. I did some work with a pool buoy so I was just working on my arms whilst my legs were afloat. I then hit the gym and followed the exercise plan Zoe had worked on for me. It involved building up my endurance by using the treadmill and bike machine. Then I finished off with some tricep extensions with dumbbells.

I returned to my room like a zombie, muscled ached that hadn't ached in a very long time. I slept like a baby that night forgetting all about my troubles with Emily. When I woke up the next morning Emily's bed was empty and it didn't look like it had been slept in. I quickly jumped up and checked her chest of draws for her belongings. I automatically thought she had gone back to America. Did she not sleep here because I kissed Whitney? She didn't sit with me at breakfast and swam at the opposite end of the pool to me during practise. I was thankful that coach had arranged a light swim session for the day before a meet.

The evening before our mini meet soon came around. I took my ipod with me and headed to the pool. Not to swim but focus on the upcoming race. I sat on the pools edge with my feet dangling into the water, the song send me down by Haim was blasting into my ears. I was surprised when Emily took a seat next to me on the pools edge "Paige!" I could see her lips move. Her pink luscious full lips.

"Hello Paige!" she called out again.

I couldn't block out her muffled voice forever so I pulled out my headphones "What's up Em?"

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"For what?" I questioned.

"The way I've been acting recently. I was jealous of Whitney" her big brown eyes were enchanting.

"yo...you... you were?" the shock of what Emily had just revealed caused me to stutter.

"I thought I knew you and you let your walls down straight away with Whitney...I just want to get to know you Paige, we get on so well and it hurt me that you didn't tell me you were gay. I want to know your story" Emily said whilst placing her hand on mine.

"What do you want to know?" I said and held her hand.

"My first crush was Beyoncé... I remember seeing her performing and in music videos back with Destiny's child. I couldn't keep my eyes off her beautiful toned long legs and I was mesmerised by her. My friends and I would watch music videos together. Hanna always used to comment on how hot the guys were I used to force myself to nod in agreement" Emily said with a wide smile on her lips.

"How did you come out?" I admired how open Emily was with me.

"It was relatively easy with my friends they guessed they kind of came out to me...Hanna had always wanted a gay best friend. They have always been great about the whole thing. When people at school found out and gave me a hard time Spencer was like my pet Rottweiler then people moved on, it became old news. My parents were a different story though my mom wanted to send me to a correctional facility but now she has come around and my dad has supported me no matter what" Emily was now giving me a look of encouragement.

"Well, I had a huge crush on one of my swim team mates back in high school her name was Abi and back then I though she was a goddess. I used to turn up really early to swim practise just so I could swim in the lane next to hers. I had it bad but the battle I was having with myself was worse. Nobody wants to be different we just want to be "normal" and I didn't think I was normal" I had never been so honest about the whole situation before it felt good to get it off my chest. Emily kept her eyes fixed on mine the entire time.

"I was sort of forced out in high school, there were rumours and everybody found out about my crush on Abi. I had a really hard time with bullying...I gave back as hard as I got and once that happened they left me alone. Completely alone I only had my best friend Pru in my life" I stopped and tried not to react to Emily's touch, she broke her hand away from mine and rubbed my back. I missed a breath and felt my heart begin to flutter.

"The first person I came out to was our doorman for our apartment. I had been friends with Fredrick for years, we would always chat when I came home from school. He would sometimes bring me candy and I would occasionally bring him coffee. We could chat for hours, he would tell me all about his wife and grandchildren. He mentioned that his grandson was gay and how proud he was of him and it felt right to drop it into conversation. He hugged me but suggested finding the right way to tell my deeply religious parents" I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Fred it was strange that I missed him more than my parents.

"That's awesome Paige...I'm so happy that we've swapped stories" that sounded so cheesy.

"Do they know now?" She asked inquisitively.

"Oh yeah! I told them the morning that I left for Germany"

"OMG!" Emily gasped.

"I didn't know how they were going to take the news so I dropped the bomb and ran for my life...its all fine I had an email from my dad saying they already knew and that they both love me and always will" I said gleefully.

"That is one interesting technique for coming out but I'm glad it worked. Thanks for this Paige" She placed her arm around my shoulder.

"No Emily thank you I've not told anybody about that stuff before and it felt good. I have my work cut out in our race tomorrow so I'm going to head to bed" I said whilst swinging my legs out of the water.

"I'll race you" Emily said, she was already on her feet and running towards the door.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry about the wait I made this chapter longer to make up for it. I will update as often as I can but I don't have as much time to spare anymore :(.**

**Cici: I would go with options 1,2 and 4 pursue both girls and break Emily up with Samara. Paige is a superhero so the ladies should be lining up :) they finally had a little chat about Whitney I hope thats how you envisaged it...The green eyed monster deffo played with Emily. **

**Ruthie92: Hey thanks for the review. Emily should see how much of a lost cause Samara is, Is a girl really worth giving up your dreams for. Should she even ask for Emily to do that? The only person worth giving it up for is Paige but I'm biased ;) I added in more Zoe just for you.**

**Pailylover: You are so right about Emily and this chapter has dropped in a few more little hints about Emily's true feelings for Paige. Samara had been there for Emily and Emily always sees the good in people...even when we don't lol. The drama of the swim meet will be in the next chapter, I want to do it justice and keep everyone guessing about the result :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Meet day came around far too soon for my liking. I didn't feel like I'd hit my top form at camp yet and today was important. If I wanted to guarantee selection for the USA Olympic swim team I had to impress the head coach. I was used to this pressure from trying to impress university scouts in high school and of course my dad.

The morning was unusual. Breakfast was incredibly quiet, rather than the girls being spread around two tables everyone was spread out. Emily and I were the only ones making any noise.

"It's like being in a library" Emily whispered.

"How do you prepare for a meet Em?" I questioned.

"I usually have a good breakfast with eggs and bacon" she pointed out the meal in front of her.

"Chat with my friends/family and half an hour before I listen to my swim playlist to get in the zone then I swim" Emily said with a toothy smile I wanted to kiss her dimples so badly.

"Wow you don't ever feel nervous?"

"No as long as I push as hard as I can it doesn't matter if I win or lose...it's about the fun factor for me" I shook my head as I gazed into her eyes.

"You make it sound so easy"

"Swimming for fun makes it easy. How do you prepare?" Emily says in between sips of orange juice.

I placed my knife and fork down on the table, I had quickly finished off my plate of eggs. "The day before a meet I shut myself off from the world. I don't talk to anyone. I hit the gym for a workout. On the day of a meet my dad calls me in the morning to say win at all cost and then occassionally I get so nervous that I'm physically sick" I add unable to look at Emily and gauge her reaction.

"Aw Paige you put yourself under so much pressure. Today try my way? Lets swim for fun"

Our conversation came to an abrupt halt and was interrupted by coach carter coming into the cafeteria.

"Ladies, eat up and then come into the conference room. Mr Busch wants to have a chat before he sees you in action this afternoon" Coach Carter said in his usual booming voice. He looked ragged with bags under his eyes, was that the work of Allie or the stress of having his boss here?

I looked back at Emily "so how do I go about swimming for fun?" I said with a wink.

"You stick with me McCullers, no disappearing off into that head of yours. First things first escort me to the conference room" Emily giggled.

"Certainly my lady" we both stood up and put our dirty plates, cutlery and glasses in the washing up pile and made our way to the next room arm in arm. The contact with Emily sent a shock wave through my body.

"Good morning everyone as you may well know I'm frank Busch USA's team director. I hope you are all making full use of the wonderful facilities here in Germany" his voice was far less commanding than Carters, he was much more laid back. Mr Busch was stood at the front wearing a navy blue team USA track suite and a base ball cap that obscured most of his face. Emily's hand was on her leg next to mine, I wished I had the confidence to reach over and grab it.

"I was a swimming coach at the university of Arizona for 22 years so I know exactly the pressure you are under and how much training you are doing. Some of you here will make the final cut and fingers crossed will get medals around your necks. That has not yet been decided so don't be disheartened, everyone here as an equal chance of being chosen just try your best and most of all have fun out there" Frank said with a wide smile which made his green eyes sparkle.

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon I did exactly as Emily told me. We chatted and I could tell she was trying to keep me from going back into my shell. I couldn't remember what swimming for fun was like. As soon as my dad noticed that I had talent as a child he pushed me. He said he wanted me to be the best that I could be but I think he pushed me hard because his sports career ended in disaster. He was the quarter back in college and had NFL scouts sniffing around him but his career ended in injury before it really began. I appreciate all the sacrifices my dad has made but swimming had become a chore like hockey did in high school luckily I wasn't the most talented so he didn't push me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Emily poking me in the ribs "ouch" I yelped.

"Are my two favourite pupils ready to race?" Zoe said holding up her clip board.

"Yes" Emily and I said in unison and giggled.

"Ok you are in race 4 with Skyler Powell and Katelin DeLorenzo and that's in half an hour. Then afterwards you are together in the relay race. You can hit the warm up pool or go and watch the other races" Zoe said whist reading from her clip board.

"What are we doing Em?" I asked as she was in charge today.

"Let's stretch and watch the other races" Emily said happily.

We stretched out our quadriceps, hamstrings, triceps and abdominal muscles. Until our bodies were warm we then put sweat pants and zip up hoodys on over our swimming costumes and took a seat to take in the action. It was a mix between a swim heat and a competition atmosphere. Coach would call the girls out one by one, they would then line up on the start blocks and wait for the air horn to be blown signalling for them to go. Each race was 100m so that meant 2 lengths of the 50 metre pool. Zoe, Carter, Mr Busch and his assistant had stop watches to time each swimmer. Allie was in the free style category in race two and I had never wanted somebody to drown so much in my life. Sadly she came second.

Emily gave me a look and we both headed into the changing rooms whilst race three took place. This was the only time that our race preparations were similar, we were both pacing up and down the locker room whilst the other girls sat on the large bench in the middle of the room.

Zoe poked her head around the door "Girls, you have 5 minutes. Then you will be called out one by one. Good luck" she said whilst looking directly at me.

I regretted not having my ipod with me for some tunes to get me in the race mood. Time seemed to be at a standstill and Emily had gone from her cheery light hearted self to being serious and ready to destroy the competition.

"Next is race 4 and that is the 100m breaststroke...please welcome representing team USA Skyler Powell...next out is Katelin Delorenzo".

Emily gave a me quick hug "good luck and remember this is supposed to be fun" the hug was the perfect warm up my muscles began to tingle.

"Next up Emily Fields" Emily turned and made her way from the locker room.

"Come on Paige you can do this" I shouted.

"Finally we have the one and only Paige McCullers" Coach Carter called out.

I don't really know what I was expecting but the three other girls had gained a warm reception. When I walked out the room fell silent. I was not used to such a cold reception at Danby the roar of the crowd always carried me over the finish line when the lactic acid was burning beyond belief. This was not a popularity contest and today I was going to do my talking in the pool. I stripped off my sweats and placed them on a plastic chair like the other girls had done. I put on my swimming cap and pulled my goggles over my eyes. I psyched myself up and stood on the starting blocks. I tried my best not to look at Emily, this was not the time to be weak at the knees.

We all got into position and he air-horn sounded. I plunged head first into the water I then began to count my strokes and repeat my breaststroke mantra pull, breathe, kick and glide. I had no idea where Emily or the other girls were or what position I was in but I just kept pulling myself through the water. I knew the wall was coming up and I needed a perfect turn to even stand a chance of winning this race. I swam towards the wall then performed a forward somersault just before the wall, I pushed myself hard from the wall and twisted onto my front. It was the perfect turn I had hoped for. I had 50m to go, I knew I had an advantage over Emily as this was my best stroke and she preferred butterfly. Pull, breathe, kick and glide. Pull, breathe, kick and glide. The wall was in sight again, you've got this Paige!

I stretched out to place my hand on the wall I felt a sharp shooting pain in my shoulder unlike anything I had ever felt before. It wasn't overly painful just uncomfortable. I reached the wall and surfaced. I looked over at the other lanes half expecting Emily to be swimming next to me but she was still 5 metres away. I had done it, my adrenaline kicked in and I felt incredible.

"That was amazing Paige" a breathless Emily said as she surfaced in the lane next to mine.

"Thanks" I said unable to control my smile.

Zoe was waiting for me at the side of the pool with a towel in her hand and as usual a beaming grin.

"McCullers, that was better than I ever expected"

"What was the time?" I questioned.

"You knocked two seconds from your pb...here" she placed the towel around my shoulders and I grimaced at the contact.

"Is everything ok?" Zoe said in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm fine just a little sore from all that swimming"

Thankfully we were interrupted by Mr Busch before Zoe could probe any further.

"That was a race to be proud of young lady" the middle aged man said whilst holding out his hand.

"Paige McCullers"

"I know all about you Paige, we have been monitoring you for a while. You are a big talent as is Emily Fields. Can you point her out for me?"

I pointed out Emily who was being circled by other girls congratulating her.

I turned back to Zoe "McCullers you don't have to race again if you aren't up to it?"

"I promise I'm fine" I added and the blonde backed down.

This was one mistake too many. I was taking part in the medley relay race with Emily, Katelin and Skyler. First into the water was Katelin doing the backstroke. When she touched the wall I was half asleep and reacted slowly. I plunged into the water from the diving block and went about catching up with my opponents. The first 50 metres and the turn were all ok, the last 50 pushed me to my limits. I felt another tear in my shoulder and this time the pain was excruciating. It was hard to keep going but to avoid any unwanted attention I had to keep going. Pull, breathe, kick and glide. Pull, breathe, kick and glide my usual mantra to keep my mind on the task at hand failed to work. I knew I was going far slower than before but If I could make it to the wall Emily was sure to turn this around.

The wall was finally in sight after what felt like an eternity and as soon as I was close enough to touch it Emily was off above my head doing the butterfly stroke. I got out of the water to a pair of blue worried looking eyes glaring at me.

"I'm fine, just tired" I said breathlessly.

"Ok, I believe you" Zoe said unconvinced.

I looked back around to see Emily turning in second place. It was good to see that I hadn't ruined this race completely. She finished her section of the race 3 strokes behind our opponents and released Skyler for the freestyle leg of the race. We managed to finish in second place which was pretty amazing considering my poor showing. I tried not to think about my shoulder but the pain levels were steadily increasing. When Emily pulled me into an embrace to celebrate my brain forgot all about my injury it was just a shame that I couldn't hug Emily continuously.

Soon after the end of the racing my teammates headed towards the locker room to change and shower. I stayed sat at the poolside with a towel around by body. My mind was occupied with the thought of my shoulder. If this was a serious injury that would be it for me. I could get sent home and I may never see Emily again. My career as a swimmer could be over and I may never get the gold medal I desired so much. Then again it was probably fine and I was needlessly worrying.

I stood up and picked up my clothes I was wearing earlier and made my way to the locker room. The room appeared to be empty, I stripped off and turned the hot water on full in a shower cubicle. Hot droplets hit my skin releasing the tension in my body. The hot water had the desired effect and numbed the pain in my shoulder. I washed the shampoo suds out of my hair and stood under the stream of water until it began to burn. I turned down the heat and finished washing my hair and body until the soap had trickled down the drain.

I wrapped myself in my big blue towel and took my time to get dressed, using the clothes I had stored in my locker. I came into difficulty when it came to dressing my top half, the heat of the water had only subdued the pain in my shoulder. The pain became intense when I tried to lift my arm above my head and it caused me to let out a muffled cry.

Somebody clearing their throat caused me to look towards the locker room door. Who else would see me injured but Allie. She was always there when I didn't want her to be.

"Let's just hope you don't have to leave us Paige, what would poor Emily do?" Allie said with a smirk.

"You leave her out of this!" I yelled.

"Have you told coach yet?" I slowly shook my head.

"I think you'd better...before I do" Allie said before leaving the locker room.

Now I was screwed...shit!

* * *

**Here is another update, I know I took my time but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Pailylover: Allie's back...you were right she had been too quiet. Hopefully its been showing that Paige's feelings for Emily are replicated If only she would notice!**

**Ruthie92: Thank you, I really like writing about their back stories so I'm ****glad you enjoyed it. **

**Cici: I'm happy that you've been enjoying the story so far. If Paige would just wake up she might notice the signs but she is too convinced that Emily doesn't like her back. **


	12. Chapter 12

Nobody seemed to miss me when I didn't show up to dinner that night. My excuse for Emily was that I was too tired when really the pain in my shoulder was to blame. I had no idea what to do but I knew I had to come up with something fast Allie had me again. Why was she even doing this to me, I had simply ignored her at a swim meet and now she had become a thorn in my side.

I was lying on my bed in darkness with so many thoughts running through my head. Emily, Allie, Whitney and my shoulder all occupied my subconscious. I suddenly thought back to my parents, I had been here for three weeks and I had only emailed them once. That in itself wasn't that unusual when I was away at Danby I would only have a five-minute phone conversation with my dad before a meet and they only visited me once on campus in my first year.

I reached over to my bedside table clicked on the small lamp and placed my computer on my lap. I booted it up and checked my emails; free WI fi was such a godsend. I quickly composed an email to my parents, which included some of the pictures from my trip to Berlin. My mom had always had a soft spot for history and architecture so I knew she would appreciate my tourist snaps. I then checked my inbox and opened up an email from Pru.

"Hey bestie, I've not heard from you since your mini meltdown on Skype. How is it going? Swimming hard I hope. I have some great news for you, I found us an apartment about five minutes walk from campus! I can't wait to get away from smelly Sophie, remember my old dorm mate? I know you won't say no so I've already paid the down payment. It has two bedrooms and a lounge area with couches and then a small kitchenette. Please contact me soon I want to hear all about the girl trouble and which one you are chasing. I love you cheerio xoxox".

I had always wanted my own apartment but Pru was never my first choice roommate. I knew what she was like bringing a different guy back to her dorms every week. If we were going to share we definitely needed ground rules I thought to myself.

I heard the door unlock and a smile crept onto my face, Emily was back.

"Hey Em" I called out.

"Hey, I was looking for you at Dinner. Zoe's worried about you" Emily said whilst closing the door.

"She is? Why?" I gulped.

Emily took a seat on the end of my bed and had her hands behind her back "part of me was worried because I thought you would be gloating about beating me earlier. Then I figured it was because you were embarrassed about how bad you were in our second race" Emily said with a grin. I wanted to wipe her cheeky smirk from her adorable face.

"What have you got behind your back Em?"

"If you want it you'd better come and get it" Emily giggled and quickly got to her feet. I lunged across my bed at her hoping to catch her but I missed and slammed face first into the mattress.

"Too slow McCullers" Emily added her sweet laugh was playing havoc with my heart. Before I could get up she sat squarely on my back pinning me to the bed.

"If I move you have to promise not to get me back for this, ok?" even though I couldn't see her face I knew the raised eyebrow expression she would be giving me.

"OK" I could finally breathe when she got off me. It's not that she was heavy it's that the contact was making my heart rate increase. If only she knew the affect she had on me. I pushed myself to my feet and ran at her, this was a mistake Emily was like a ninja and had me pinned up against the wall. She pushed my hands up above my head and held them there. This caused a sharp pain to shoot through my shoulder but being this close to Emily got me through.

"Tut tut McCullers you broke a promise" I swear for a second I could see her brown eyes darken and a hint of lust linger in her voice. With her free hand she moved the strands of my auburn hair that were covering my face. The touch of her fingertips made my breath hick, she must have noticed because the distance between us closed and her lips were millimeters away from mine. Instead of her luscious pink lips touching mine I felt the pain aggravate and I let out a cry. Emily stepped backwards and her look of lust was replaced by a look of trepidation, she resembled a deer in headlights.

"It's ok, I just hurt my shoulder earlier" I said whilst placing my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Paige that can't be nothing. I barely touched your shoulder" Emily said suspiciously.

"It's nothing I can't handle," I mumbled.

"It's not about handling it, take off your shirt and let me take a look"

I slowly pulled off my grey v-neck t-shirt and stood in the middle of the room in my tracksuit bottoms and black sports bra. Why did I have to be in my most unappealing underwear when Emily saw me like this? Emily turned on the big light and I spotted her eyes linger on my bra. She stood in front of me and began to carefully touch my left arm. I was stood in front of Emily Fields in my bra and now she was massaging my arm, a heart attack seemed incredibly likely. She moved from my forearm to my bicep without any problem. She continued to massage my arm without any pain until she reached where my arm meets my shoulder. The contact made me shudder; Emily immediately took her hand away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" a worried expression lingered on Emily's face.

I knew this was a serious injury from the look I was getting. This was my dream and it was being taken away from me. Tears formed in the corners or my eyes, I breathed in deeply so they couldn't escape.

"I...I don't...know what...to do...this means...everything...to...me" I said in between tears.

"Awh honey, don't cry. I want to hug you right now but I don't want to hurt you" Instead Emily reached across and grabbed both of my hands. We stood in the middle of the room hand in hand.

"What...If...this is it for me" I stuttered.

"Then I will win a medal just for you" Emily joked which caused a smile to form on my lips.

"I don't want you seeing me like this Em" I added with a hint of shame in my voice.

"Like what? In your bra or crying?" Emily's dimples made a welcome return.

"Just one of those options" I wanted to see if she got the hint that she could see me in my bra whenever she wanted.

"You best put this back on...and I'm sorry for what almost happened back there" Emily blushed and tossed my t-shirt at me.

"You do realize you need to go talk to coach and see the doctor," Emily stated in a more serious tone.

"I know and thanks Em. Can I do it tomorrow I would much rather just watch a film now?"

"Ok that seems fair...We are totally watching the dark knight rises though. Here I brought you back some dinner" Emily added with a pout.

"You are obsessed with batman films...does batman need to come save you?" I joked.

We were interior decorators for the next five minutes or so. We moved the two bedside tables that were in the way and pushed our beds from the opposite sides of the room together. This was now the norm for movie nights, we would place a laptop in the middle of us and watch films or TV shows. Emily would usually fall asleep before the credits rolled. This was my favorite part because it meant I could gaze at her without her knowledge. I liked to watch her chest expanding and contracting. It was adorable watching Emily squirm every time Bane popped up on the screen. Two hours and forty minutes later and Emily was still awake this was the first.

"Whoa Emily Fields stayed awake through a whole film. What is the world coming to?" I said in a faux shocked voice.

"Charming McCullers, In case you didn't notice Anne Hathaway was cat woman" She poked me in my side.

"I had no idea you had a soft spot for leather and felines" I said and put my hands up to surrender.

Despite Emily's best effort at puppy dog eyes, I left her where she was and went into the bathroom to change into my pjs. It became increasingly uncomfortable to wash my face and brush my teeth before bed. Emily was right I had to get help with this. When I went back into our bedroom I heard Emily snoring softly, she was adorable when she slept. I watched Emily's chest slowly expand and contract and then pulled the duvet over her body. I made no attempt to push my bed back; I then turned out the lights and got into my bed next to Emily.

I couldn't seem to get to sleep I tossed and turned but whichever position I lay in I was unable to drift off. I tried counting sheep and even played some music to no avail. I could hear the sound of the rain drumming on the roof and trickling down onto the windowpanes. These relaxing sounds usually did the trick but tonight nothing seemed to help.

I crept out of bed, put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed my room key. I headed towards the cafeteria in the hope of locating some ice. The sleeping quarters were eerily quiet and the hallways were filled with darkness. The cafeteria was pitch black, I felt around on the wall for the light switch. I weaved past the long wooden tables and benches and went around the counter to where our meals are prepared. I noticed a large silver freezer chest in the corner; I opened it and found a blue ice pack at the bottom. It was an ice pack usually used in a picnic basket or lunch box but it would be perfect for my shoulder.

"Fancy a midnight snack McCullers?" a voice called out. I dropped the ice pack out of fright.

"Erm...I needed some water" I turned around and saw Zoe standing in front of me.

Her eye's fell to the floor "Ice?" Zoe questioned.

"I was just about to put it back" I couldn't help but lie.

"Paige be honest what hurts?" the usual smile was vacant from Zoe's lips.

"My..My shoulder...I think I've pulled something" I mumbled.

"Oh Paige, why didn't you come to me? Which shoulder is it?" Zoe said sympathetically.

"I'm scared...I can't lose this chance" I took a deep breath inwards and dared myself not to cry.

"Don't worry it's probably nothing" Zoe stated trying her best to reassure me; she even mustered up one of her toothy smiles.

"I just want some ice then it will be fine"

"Let me take you to the doctor?" Zoe stepped towards me and I took a step backwards.

"I don't want any fuss, just some ice and sleep please," I begged.

"OK but I need to tell Carter so you get it checked out tomorrow" Zoe's bright smile was replaced with a look of worry.

"Please don't say anything. It will be ok tomorrow"

"Paige don't ask me to do this, its my professional duty" Zoe said and moved a few pieces of her blonde cropped hair from her face.

"I promise I will if it gets worse"

"At least cover the ice with this" Zoe pulled a tea towel out of a wooden draw and handed it to me.

I took the blue and white-checkered tea towel and ice pack back to my dorm room. I turned the key quietly and crept into the room being careful not to wake Emily. I slid under the covers and placed the ice pack on my left shoulder, after half an hour or so the cold had successfully numbed my shoulder. It was either the ice or the sight of Emily. The girl looked incredible when she was awake but she was on a whole new level when she slept. I stayed awake to watch Emily's outline in the darkness and then I drifted off to sleep.

The light beaming through the curtains caused me to stir. I stretched my arms out hoping I would touch Emily's warm golden skin. When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes and she was gone. I looked around the room for the small clock I had on my bedside table, it was hard to locate as the furniture was all over the place. It read 8:30 am that meant I was missing breakfast and I had no control over what Zoe would say to Carter. I rushed into the bathroom, washing and dressing at warp speed.

When I arrived at the cafeteria most of my teammates had already left. I wasn't really in the food mood instead I opted for a glass of orange juice, I then took a seat opposite Emily.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh believe me I tried" Emily smirked.

"Have you seen Zoe this morning" I questioned.

"No, Paige a normal greeting is hello or good morning. Its too early for twenty questions" Emily rolled her eyes.

I bit down hard on my lip; there was something incredibly alluring about Emily when she rolled her eyes.

"How's the shoulder this morning?" Emily said.

"It's fine, I told you not to worry" I averted eye contact.

"It is so obvious when you lie. You can't even look at me".

I ignored Emily, something else took my attention. I spotted Allie and Coach Carter talking in the corner of the room. They both looked over at me Allie was of course giving me her death stare. I felt sick to my stomach; not eating was a good idea. If she told him I would be out of here, part of the agreement we signed said that if we got injured we had to seek medical assistance. If we broke any of those rules we could be thrown out of here.

I had to stop this; I got up but felt a hand pull me back. Emily had grabbed my wrist "What are you doing?" I said angrily.

"Stopping you from doing whatever you're thinking"

"I'm going to tell coach before Allie does"

"Wait...What? How does Allie know?" Emily said with wide eyes.

"She saw me in the changing rooms after the meet yesterday" I stated.

"That girl is everywhere...here is your chance coach has just left" Emily was looking over my shoulder to the cafeteria doors.

I left the nearly empty cafeteria with Emily's encouragement and made my way through the narrow corridors to Coach Carter's office. The last time I was here I had been moved to Emily's dorm room, I felt sure the end result here wouldn't be so positive. I tentatively moved my hand into a fist shape and knocked three times.

"Come in" a muffled voice called out. I turned the doorknob and to my surprise found Zoe and Carter staring at me blankly.

"Ah McCullers take a seat" I did as I was instructed.

"Do you need some assistance?" Carter questioned.

"I...erm...have injured my shoulder" I whispered. It was far harder to say than I expected.

"Sorry I didn't catch that" Coach said impatiently.

"I've injured my shoulder," I said more audibly than the first time.

"Ok, let me see" Coach stood up.

"Stand up and show me where it hurts McCullers" I was wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt which gave easy access to my injured shoulder.

I pulled my t-shirt sleeve up so it looked more like a tank top.

"What does the pain feel like?"

"It feels like its at the front of my shoulder but now I can feel a pain going down to my elbow" I saw him glance over at Zoe as If he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Ok Paige can you lift up your arm?"

I tried but the pain was too much.

"I think I know what it is but I will get the team doctor to check it out Paige. If you just take a seat this won't take long" Coach reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. I heard the buttons beep and he held it up to his ear "Hello Paul, its John. I have a girl here with a rotator cuff problem. Can you come now?" "OK that's great see you in five".

I waited for what seemed like an eternity. We were stuck in an awkward silence and I was relieved when I heard the door open. A short balding man arrived with a first aid kit. I crossed my fingers and hoped this guy had medical training. Coach told him my symptoms and then the doctor took a look at my shoulder for himself.

"So it hurts when you lift it?" the doctor said without even looking at me.

"Yes" I said glumly.

"OK John and Zoe she appears to have tendinitis also known as swimmers shoulder. She needs a sling; Ice packs 4 times a day and pain medication. She needs to stay out of the pool for at least 2 weeks" this guy had a terrible bedside manner.

"There are two plans of action the one of recommend the most is that she goes back to America" my heart dropped was this over for me?

"Which college do you attend Paige?"

"Erm Danby"

"Excellent the rehab they can provide her with will be first class," the doctor stated.

"Is swimming over for me?" Zoe, Carter and the doctor all looked at me.

"McCullers this should heal, once you get the all clear you can catch the first flight back again," Zoe said reassuringly.

"You need to go say goodbye and pack, I will get you on the first flight out of Germany" Carter said. Even he had a look of relief on his face.

* * *

**Hello guys, I'm sorry this update has taken a while. I've been bogged down with uni works. My aim is to get at least one update done a week.**

**Cici: I like your idea about the drugs similar to what happened on the actual show. You will have to wait and see whats going on with Allie...I need to tease everyone somehow ;) **

**Ruthie92: I hope you enjoyed this next chapter and its answered your questions re Paige's injury. Let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I knew that saying goodbye to Emily would be one of the hardest moments of my life. Over the last few weeks we had been getting closer and closer. We almost shared a kiss yesterday. Would my departure ruin what was blossoming here? I felt sure she had feelings for me but then she hadn't shared her Samara situation with me as far as I knew they were still together. I was walking back through the camp headquarters with these thoughts running through my head. I was scared that this shoulder would never heal and I would never see Emily again. What would Allie do without me here? Would everybody be turned against me?

I was outside my dorm room door in record time. I took a deep breath, unlocked the door and made my way into my room. Emily was doing some cleaning; she was not a particularly tidy person. Usually her clothes were all over the floor on her side of the room. She had moved our beds back to their usual positions.

"Wow Emily. Look you can actually see the carpet" I smirked.

"Oh shush you, I thought it would cheer up the patient" Emily quipped back.

"I should injure myself more often then," I said with a wink.

"So what's the consensus?" Emily said in a serious tone.

"Do you want the good or the bad news first?"

Emily rolled her eyes; I instantly bit down on my lip. "The good defiantly"

"It should be all healed in two weeks, all going well" this was good, it could be so much worse.

"That's great news….do I want to know the bad news?" she said with wide eyes.

"I'm going back to Danby," I said glumly looking down at my tattered black and pink Nike sneakers.

Emily took me by surprise before I looked up she was pulling me into a light hug. I could tell she was trying to be careful of my shoulder, which was now in a white sling.

"I will be back as soon as it heals Fields," I whispered into her ear.

"You'd better be. What will I do without my roomie and swimming competition?"

"I should have known it would be all about you" I joked.

"Remember you said you needed me? When I was bawling my eyes out over Samara?" She pulled out of the hug and her huge brown eyes were looking straight into mine.

How could I ever forget I thought to myself "Yeah" I answered quickly.

"Well I need you, so please come back" She planted a kiss on my cheek causing my insides to melt.

Emily then got back to her cleaning and I pulled out my black suitcase and made my way around the room collecting my belongings. I pulled out my underwear from the dresser and my clothes out of the wardrobe. I then cleared the bathroom of my towels, toiletries and hairbrush. I noticed Emily eyeing up my prized grey and red Danby sweatshirt.

"You can borrow it if you like?" she looked away and red filled her cheeks.

"It means, I have to see you again" I added.

"I will treasure it and it means the room will still smell like you" Emily said with a smile.

"Is that for me?" I looked down and noticed a white envelope in her hand.

"Yes but don't open it until you are on the plane, ok?" Emily pleaded.

"Sure, pinky promise?" we both held out our hands and let our little fingers become tangled. I never wanted to let her go.

I broke away to move my suitcase near to the door and put my red rucksack over my uninjured shoulder. I heard a knock at the door "Paige, 5 minutes" I could just about make out Zoe's muffled voice.

"I will skype you when I'm home. These few weeks will fly by. Just don't get too good without me Fields" I was trying to hide my emotions.

"I hate goodbyes Paige, If you don't come back I will drag you back here ok?" Emily demanded.

"You don't have to worry about that! This plane isn't going to wait bye Fields" I said. I had one last look at my beautiful roommate then pulled my suitcase out of the room behind me.

Zoe was waiting for me in the reception area and there was a taxi outside. Zoe took my bag from my shoulder and we headed out to the waiting car.

"Good luck page, keep me posted on your progress, here are your paper e-tickets. Don't push yourself too hard with the recovery" Zoe was giving me her best toothy smile.

"See you in two to three weeks"

"I almost forgot because we use the German facilities an injured German swimmer is going to Danby with you. I know they are the competition but be nice".

I nodded "I'm always nice" I added with a shocked tone.

The taxi driver put my bags in the trunk of his car and I opened the door to the back seat. It was surprisingly difficult to get in with the full use of only one arm. I wound down the window and waved at Zoe as the taxi pulled off.

I enjoyed the drive to the airport. I had only been on a trip once but I recognised the route already. I took out my ipod turned up the volume and pretended I was in a movie. After half an hour or so on the road the signs for the airport were everywhere. The taxi pulled up outside the departure area and I got out from the backseat.

The middle aged taxi driver took the ticket from my hand and pointed me in the direction I should head in.

"Danke" I said politely.

"Auf Wiedersehen" he called out before getting back into his car and driving off.

I made my way to the American airlines desk. They were already checking passengers onto the flight, I had 2 hours before take off. I eventually got to the front of the queue and handed over my flight details and passport. The lady at the desk had my suitcase and instructed me to head to gate 22 in an hours time. I looked out for the German swimmer expecting her to be in her distinctive swimming colours but she was no where to be seen. I went through security and headed to a café in the departure lounge. I was near the front of the queue and the panic was just setting in. I couldn't order in German, I was praying the barista would know English. In front of me I heard a familiar voice and I almost wiped by eyes in disbelief.

"Hallo, eins Kaffee und eine heiße Schokolade. Danke" the brunette said quickly.

"Whitney?" I gasped.

"We have to stop meeting like this American" She said with a smile. She handed me a coffee and I followed her to a brown leather sofa in the corner of the café that had a large window over looking the runway.

"This is too much of a coincidence Paige. Did you injure yourself just to see me again?" Whitney joked.

"So you are the German? My coach told me I had to be nice to you. That's going to be tough" I snapped back.

"Is your arm ok?" she asked sympathetically.

"Tendonitis…I should be fighting fit in a few weeks"

"Ouch, I've had knee problems for a while so I'm flying out for some rehab" Whitney explained.

Whitney scooted over closing the gap between us. "Paige I need to confess something to you"

"Really? What?" I questioned.

"Ever since I met you I've wanted to see you again. I've been thinking about you a hell of a lot"

"Really?" I couldn't stop the red rising in my cheeks. I thought the butterflies in my stomach were going to escape.

"I've wanted to do this again for a while" Whitney pushed my stray hairs behind my ears. She looked deeply into my eyes meanwhile I was staring at her pink full lips that would be placed on mine in a matter of seconds. She kissed me softly our lips were only brushing. The kiss was slow at first but after a few seconds it deepened. It was like Whitney needed to check it was ok and as I didn't push her away she got the answer she wanted.

She placed her hand on the back of my head and pulled me in further. The intense feelings from our previous kiss came rushing back. We were in the middle of a busy airport but it felt like Whitney and I were the only people in existence. I knew what was coming next and it felt incredible Whitney bit down on my bottom lip. I became breathless and she gained entry into my mouth.

Our tongues met and I fell against the arm of the sofa our kiss stopped momentarily. Whitney gestured for me to lie down and then she climbed on top of my hips and the kiss resumed. I had forgotten that we were in a public place. The kiss became passionate and my hands took on a life of their own and placed themselves on Whitney's pert bottom.

The kiss came to an end when we heard somebody clear their throat. When we pulled apart I opened my eyes and noticed a waiter reaching down for our empty coffee cups on the table. I had never been so embarrassed, Whitney found the whole situation to be very entertaining. Once she removed herself from on top of my hips I sat up on the sofa and ran my fingers through my messy hair.

"Did we really just do that?" I questioned and looked around at the almost full café.

"There is nothing like some p.d.a Paige" Whitney said with a smirk.

I looked at my watch I still had just over an hour. "I'm going to take a look in the shops" I said quickly, I could feel the eyes on me.

"Don't kiss and tell, I will see you on the plane" Whitney said with a pout. Did anything embarrass this girl? I thought to myself.

I went to the bathroom to access the damage to my hair. I took out a hairbrush and hair tie and put my auburn hair into a neat pony tail. Before I boarded the plane I looked in most of the airports shops and brought myself a swimming magazine to occupy myself on the long haul flight. I went to the gate as instructed and boarded the plane in no time. I sat in the window seat with Whitney next to me and an elderly woman sat on the end of our row. I got out my ipod, magazine and the envelope from Emily for the eight hour flight and then placed my carry on bag in the over head locker.

As the plane taxied to the runway I noticed Whitney tense up next to me. Her slender hands were gripping the armrests as if her life depended on it. I couldn't help but smile. Whitney seemed to be this really confident no fear woman, I liked that about her but I like to know people have a weakness. It makes them more human. This was her kryptonite.

When the plane hit the runway and the engines thundered into life I took her hand and placed it in mine. She squeezed and squeezed my hand until we were safely up in the air and the seatbelt sign had dimmed.

"I might need to get my hand checked out when we arrive" I joked.

"I'm sorry Paige" Whitney frowned.

"Don't sweat it, my hand belongs to you for the remainder of the flight" I said placing my hand on her thigh.

The next few hours passed slowly, this always seemed to be the case on any flight. I watched The dark knight rises on the inflight entertainment. It took me back to the night before when we watched it in bed. Every time the plane hit turbulence Whitney would grab my hand. I liked Whitney but I felt guilty, was I leading her on? Should I tell her about Emily?

Whitney asked to check out my swimming magazine, when I pulled it out from the back of the chair in front. The envelope from Emily fell to the ground, I had forgotten all abut the letter. I was nervous and excited to find out what it contained but whilst the toilet queue was short I squeezed out to the isle leaving the letter on my seat.

It was good to stretch my legs. I used the bathroom quickly, I had always been terrified of experiencing turbulence whilst nature took its course. I slowly went back to my seat making the most of the space I had. I sat back down in my seat carefully trying not to wake anyone up around me. I searched for the letter, feeling underneath where I was sat and looking in the seat storage in front of me. I looked down at Whitney's lap and I couldn't believe what was happening. She had my swimming magazine open in her lap but she also had my letter in her hand.

I snatched it back, if I was a cartoon character I felt sure smoke would be coming out of my ears. I had no idea what the letter contained but It was for me to read. Without any further hesitation on my part my eyes focused on the neat hand writing in front of me.

"Dear Paige,

I can't believe you are leaving. I wish you could turn that plane around and come back. I know that what we have isn't fragile and we will pull through. It is just going to be hard for me, we have a really special friendship. I can honestly say you are one of a kind; confident, funny, supportive, honest and as I have said before cute.

I don't want things to be weird between us after what happened last night. I tried to pass our nearly kiss off as a mistake but it wasn't. I have wanted to kiss you since I first laid eyes on you in the conference room. You were sat there looking terrified and all I wanted was to put my arms around you. When I saw you kissing Whitney I wanted that to be me.

I'm not sure I could tell you this if you were still here but I hoped the distance would prevent any weirdness. I need you to know if it wasn't for Samara I would have acted on my feelings.

You are the one I want, wherever you are I want to be. I'm falling for you Paige. I'm sorry if this came out of the blue and if you hate me I understand that too. I won't bring this up again because it is too embarrassing to be rejected.

I hope your recovery goes well and we can carry on where we left off as friends when you get home.

Love

Em".

Wow I had so many things running through my head. Was this for real? The whole time I thought we were just friends she had feelings for me. How had I missed the signs? This was all wrong. I wanted to get back to camp and tell her how I feel about her. Oh crap Whitney. I looked over and her brown eyes were transfixed on the letter in my lap.

"Sorry" Whitney whispered.

"I'm sorry that you had to read that" I said.

"You know you are way too good for her Paige"

"You don't even know her Whitney. I thought I could trust you. Unless you have anything useful to say I don't want to hear it" I said angrily.

I couldn't stand to look at Whitney, she was making this about her. Maybe I had played her but she was aware of my feelings for Emily. I plugged myself into my ipod and drifted off to sleep. This was hard with my arm in a sling but I slept until it was breakfast time. Whitney and I ate in silence. When we were coming into land I kept my hand out of her reach.

As we left the plane and went through customs and finally baggage reclaim it occurred to me that I had no idea how I was getting back to Danby. A taxi seemed logical but I didn't have much cash with me. My parents would be in New York, they didn't even know I was back. We came out into arrivals and I was going to head outside to find a taxi I saw a familiar face.

"Ride for Paige McCullers and Whitney Merkel" called out an excited voice.

"PRU!" I shouted excitedly. This caused Whitney to take a step back as Pru came running in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Your coach Zoe called and I offered to pick you up. I've sorted it out with the land lord so we can stay in our new apartment whilst you recover" Pru explained.

"So you are willing to be at college with no classes, this is crazy talk" I joked.

"Matt's coming to keep me company" Pru said whilst winking.

I looked over to Whitney who was stood behind me with a terrified look on her face. "Pru, meet Whitney. Whitney meet Pru" Whitney went to shake Pru's hand but Pru went in for a hug taking Whitney by surprise.

"Is this?" Pru said whilst raising her eyebrows. I tried to make her stop by shaking my head.

"Whitney as in the girl you told me all about?"

"Yes" I mumbled trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Well Whitney I want all the dirt on dear Paige. Matt is meeting us in the taxi bay so lets go before they whinge at him" Pru pointed to a black 4 by 4 parked outside.

Whitney and I climbed into the back. If the plane was awkward this was going to be ten times worse.

* * *

**Sorry that this took a while but I hope you liked this update :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

Pru's boyfriend waved us over as we reached the automatic doors to leave the arrival terminal. I was still amazed that Pru and Matt were even together. Pru was always going out and bringing a new guy home. She was the campus whore and I dreaded to think about how many notches were in her headboard.

I was really happy for her, he was not the usual guy she went for. He was a handsome guy but not the usual California beach hunk with a six-pack and sandy blonde hair. Matt was…well nerdy. He had black spiked up hair and wore black thick-rimmed glasses. He usually had a t-shirt on referring to comic books, movies or something relating to science. Today he wore a t-shirt that read bazinga. Come to think of it his doppelgänger was Leonard from the _big bang theory_.

When we reached the car he put the luggage in the trunk. That was where he differed from Leonard, Matt had muscles. Pru headed for the passenger door and Whitney and I sat in the back. I made the gap between us as big as physically possible. Luckily Matt drove a 4 by 4 leaving us plenty of room. I had been correct in my predication. The car journey was incredibly awkward. I couldn't even look at Whitney, yet I could feel her eyes on me. Pru was interrogating her about how she knew me, even though she already knew. This was when Pru annoyed me she did this on purpose because she knows I find it embarrassing.

"Paige" Pru yelled causing me to almost hit the car ceiling.

"What's up" I looked in her direction, my heart was racing

"You can peel yourself from the ceiling McCullers" Matt chuckled. We were now on the highway, which meant we were half an hour from Danby.

"Whitney isn't sure where she is staying. Do you know?" Pru questioned.

"I assume in the dorms…" as soon as I'd finished my sentence I knew what was coming next.

"She can't stay there all on her own!" Pru said in her usual overdramatic way.

"Don't worry about me, you've done more than enough picking me up" Whitney said politely.

"You can come and stay with us" Pru yelped. She turned and looked towards Whitney.

Say no say no say no…."Sure…if that's ok with you Paige?" Whitney's eyes were now fixed in my direction.

I gulped "sure but I thought it only had two small bedrooms?" I questioned.

"I can sleep on the couch?" Whitney added.

"It's settled then and Paige has a double bed. That would be easier than making a bed on the couch," Pru said happily and I gave her a death stare through her headrest.

Great just great I thought to myself. I didn't want to be around Whitney after her antics on the aeroplane and now I'm sleeping in the same bed as her. If this had been on the cards before the letter situation I would be thrilled but the feeling of butterflies I used to get around Whitney had been replaced with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I could keep my hands to myself but could she?

I looked down at time on my cell phone. It was still set to German time. Emily would be in our dorm room sleeping soundly. I wish I was on the next flight back to Germany but at the same time I dreaded talking to her. I had a chance to tell her that I wanted to be with her but would she dump Samara for me. Could I ask her to do that? I find it hard putting a sentence together anyway without it being important. I promised to contact her as soon as I was home but now was not the time.

The car came to an abrupt holt; I had clearly been in my own little world for a while. The car pulled up outside an apartment complex. I recognised the building it was a 5 minute walk to the campus and swimming arena. I usually ran by during my early morning work out.

"Let's go see our new home McCullers" Pru said excitedly.

"You go up ladies and I'll bring the bags," Matt added.

We all opened the car doors in unison. Pru led the way up three steps and to the large blue front door. We headed inside passing the stairs, post area and headed for the elevator. Pru pressed the number three and we slowly rose through the elevator shaft. The doors opened and Pru placed her key in the wooden door directly opposite. She opened it slowly and I held my breath, I was worried it was going to be a dump but I was pleasantly surprised.

The front door led to a cosy sitting room with two two-seated brown leather sofas and a flat screen TV. At the other end of the room was a breakfast bar with two stools along with the usual kitchen appliances. Pru then showed me my room for the upcoming academic year. It was bigger than I expected and easily had a double bed and dresser inside. I even had my own shower room adjoined.

"Pru? Are you sure we can afford this?" I said perplexed.

"Yes…because…" she hesitated.

"Because?"

"Matt's moving in thank you bye" Pru said quickly then immediately closed the bedroom door behind her leaving me alone with Whitney. Clearly she thought I'd be angry but Matt was my friend originally.

"Nice place" She said with a grin.

"Yeah" I said whilst looking at the ground.

"Paige…I'm sorry…I didn't know what it was and yes as soon as I realised I should have stopped reading".

"Look Whitney I get it you were curious but I would never do that to anybody. It was private," I snapped.

"Sorry" Whitney said holding her hands up signalling her surrender.

"I don't know what you were thinking but I can't hold a grudge," I said in a warmer tone.

"What are you going to do?" she questioned sitting down on the lilac bed cover.

"About?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Emily?"

"Oh erm she has a girlfriend" I stated.

"Don't play coy American".

"You love her…." Whitney sighed.

"I…I…don't know what to do" I admitted.

"Forget her and lets finish what we started on that couch" after a few seconds Whitney smiled as I was planning my escape.

"I'm messing. You like her and I can't compete with that. I won't make any moves on you but I won't be held responsible for what I do in my sleep" she joked.

"Thank you for being so understanding" I smiled.

"You can ring her from my German cell phone later".

I had clearly got the wrong idea of Whitney. I envisaged her doing everything in her power to deter me from Emily. I left my new room and followed the smell of fresh coffee. It was 10 am and I'd barely slept but there was only one thing I wanted to do. I quickly drank a cup of coffee and headed out the door. I heard Pru call after me but I didn't go back.

It was nice to get some fresh air and feel the early morning sun on my skin. The five-minute walk to the swimming arena took no time at all. I wanted to surprise my old coach and see what my rehab schedule would be like. I was glad the doors were automatic the sling on my shoulder made everyday concepts twice as difficult.

I was stopped in my tracks. Looking back at me was a poster of well…me. I couldn't control the red levels rising in my cheeks. I was stood in my swimming costume with a swimming cap and goggles. The caption underneath read Paige McCullers: Danby and future Olympian.

"She's a great athlete. She was a student of mine" a deep voice called out. I recognised that voice and it felt like home.

"I've heard she's unbeatable" I turned and smiled at the man stood admiring my poster. The man was in his early thirties, had blonde hair and a beaming smile. In fact he was the male version of Zoe.

"Wow Paige Germany hasn't changed you one bit!" Coach Smith said widening his smile.

"It has coach I now have a war wound" I added with a frown.

"You are in safe hands here Paige" Coach said whilst placing a hand on my uninjured shoulder.

"Can you come to my office? I want you back in Germany A.S.A.P".

I followed coach Smith through the familiar complex, along corridors and training rooms until we reached his office. He sat down in his plush office chair and I took a seat across his desk and prayed that my injury could be healed. We discussed the possibility of me never swimming again and the fear began to rise. He explained that I needed to undergo some medical tests with the physio tomorrow morning to know the full extent of my injuries.

"Is everything okay? I know this is a lot to take in and you want to get back in the water. We just need to make sure there is nothing else more serious" coach said sympathetically.

"It's fine I just want to be back in Germany" I said whilst admiring the glass trophy cabinet behind him. It was brimming with silver trophies and rosettes that I had helped Danby win in my first year at college.

"You will be in no time. If the report the team USA doctor sent was accurate, you will be here for two weeks maximum" coach grinned.

"Thanks coach. Do I need to pass on any information to Whitney Merkel?" I inquired.

Coach looked puzzled until it finally clicked "Ah yes. There is no harm waiting for tomorrow. If you and Whitney come here at 9 am tomorrow we can get started. Well if that's everything Paige? I need to get back to analysing next years swimming competition" coach rolled his eyes.

"There is one more thing. Do you remember a swimmer named Allie she swam for BU. We swam against them last year?" I questioned.

"Allie…BU…blonde?" he mumbled. I nodded in response.

"Yes. I heard she got caught doping" my eyes widened.

"Thanks coach, see you tomorrow" I said quickly.

I refrained from checking out the familiar swimming pool instead settling for lungful of my favourite smell, chlorine. I slowly made my way back to the apartment rehashing the information I had just gained. If Allie was banned what was she doing in Germany. Things were strange and I at that second began to fear for Emily. What would Allie do with me out of her way?

I retraced my earlier steps and returned to my new home. The lift doors opened and I knocked on the door. Pru opened it instantly.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Nice to see you too!" I shouted.

"Shhh…Whitney is asleep" Pru whispered and moved to let me in.

"I went to see coach" I explained.

"Did you like the giant poster of yourself?" she giggled.

"No!"

"I took that picture for the paper. By the way you forgot your cell, your dad called" she said whilst holding up my cell phone.

"Oh crap!"

"Why are you so moody? You have an actual real life girl in your bed" she said with a wink.

"Yes but I'm not into Whitney" I said quietly.

"Whoa hold on…you mean you? OH! That's awkward"

I reached for my hand luggage that was on the coffee table next to the couch. I pulled out the letter from Emily and handed it to Pru. I sat down and waited for her dramatic explosion. The sound effects Pru made whilst reading the letter were highly amusing.

"You go McCullers, she likes you!" Pru beamed excitedly.

"Yeah" I said mutely.

"Paige, this is great. Yet you have a face like a slapped ass. I mean she wrote this just for you" Pru was now sat next to me on the couch.

"Did you not read it? She is still with Samara. She said she would have acted on her feelings if she wasn't. She's never going to act on it" the depth of the situation finally hit me and I took a deep breathe to avoid any tears escaping.

"Then you act on it Paige. You have to tell her" Pru said whilst gently patting me on the back. She knew me better than anybody else.

"I can't" I gasped.

"If you want this girl you have to".

"I can't. You know I can't talk about my feelings" I stated.

"Stop being such a man. Let's do role-play, pretend I'm Emily" Pru's eyes immediately lit up.

"No" I slouched back on the sofa.

"Paige, I like you. I don't want it to be awkward so I understand if you want to spend time apart" even though Pru had never met Emily she was getting it spot on.

"No its not awkward thanks for telling me" I said whilst rolling my eyes. Pru poked me in the ribs.

"Ouch, I er.. I like…" If I couldn't say it to Pru then I was screwed.

"Oh kiss me Paige" just as Pru said that Matt appeared. He dropped the DVD's he was carrying.

He wiped his eyes in disbelief "Sorry ladies am I interrupting something" he looked like a puppy trying to lap everything up.

"Role play babe" Pru held her hand up.

"Can I join in?" he joked.

"No! Can you take me to the coffee shop? I'm supposed to meet Hanna in five minutes" Pru begged.

"What about Paige who is back from Germany and in pain?" I was embarrassed to be a tool in this domestic.

"I'm going to take a nap. Leave me out of this" as Pru got up I lay down on the couch. There was no way I was going to get into bed with Whitney. I immediately closed my eye and waited for Matt and Pru to leave the apartment before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I was rudely awoken by the sound of muffled voices. I slowly opened my eyes to find Whitney sat opposite me with a large slice of pepperoni pizza in her hand.

"Welcome to the world of the living American" Whitney joked. She was always so cheerful what was wrong with her?

"Mmmmhhh" I croaked.

"Want some pizza?" Whitney questioned.

"I can't unlike the German team I'm on a strict diet " I said whilst raising my eyebrows. At that moment Pru sat next to me and opened the pizza box.

"Come on Paige, you need your energy"

"For?"

"We are hitting the town tonight" Pru said excitedly.

"Arghhh" I groaned whilst helping myself to a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"You can borrow something to wear and I have your fake ID with me" Pru pleaded.

I am not borrowing clothes from you…last time I looked like a clown in that awful dress and those high heels. I thought I was going to break my ankle. I'm already injured enough" I did my best impression of puppy eyes.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. As much as I hate seeing you in plaid and denim you can borrow some jeans and tank top. Will some flat shoes do? You won't get in wearing trainers".

"What's wrong with denim and plaid" I gasped to get a response from Pru

"Can you make an effort just this once? Pru pleaded.

"Fine…." I sighed.

"Awesome, American I want to see your moves" giggled Whitney. I gave her an unimpressed look.

Pru grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom. I sat down on her bed and she wondered off into her walk in closet. After ten minutes of boredom she emerged with several outfit choices.

"Look at this skirt. Its beautiful" Pru pouted.

"No"

"Okay, okay, what about this sundress?" she held up a daisy covered dress and I pretended to vomit in my mouth.

"This pretty top" Pru probed. This was equally as gross it resembled a disco ball.

I stood up brushed passed Pru much to her annoyance and went into her closet. I pulled down the first pair of dark blue jeans, a red and white striped t-shirt and a pair of red converse. Pru tutted as I emerged. I raised my finger to my mouth mouth to shut her up. The door to my bedroom was now closed, not thinking anything of it I turned the doorknob. To my surprise Whitney was stood in her underwear. I quickly averted my eyes…she looked good…very good.

"Paige you okay over there?" Whitney laughed her hands were now on her hips. I couldn't keep my eyes away.

"Seriously Paige you are as red as my bra….Shall I change in the bathroom?"

"…N…O" I quickly turned and left the room shutting the door behind me. Pru's room seemed to be a safer changing area. We both changed without the awkwardness I had just experienced. I removed the sling from my arm carefully, the pain brought a tear to my eye as I changed out of my cosy Team USA hoody. Once that mission was accomplished I moved onto the jeans. It was a struggle just to get them over my thighs one handed. The real trouble began when I couldn't do up the button. This problem was resolved by lying on the floor and Pru stretching the material until the button eventually did up after our fits of giggles had subsided.

"Is everybody ready?" Matt called out from the lounge.

"Here" Pru handed me my fake ID.

"Oh god I look awful" the giggles returned.

"I think you look good for 25 Miss Annabelle Smith from Miami Beach" Pru managed to say between her laughter.

"I concur Bethany Edwards from New Jersey" my sides were beginning to ache.

Pru opened her door and we joined Matt in the lounge. Eventually Whitney joined us and when she did I didn't know where to look. Was she trying to rub it in that I had rejected her? She was wearing a black body hugging dress that was cut almost down to her naval. It showed a substantial amount of cleavage and the red bra I was now familiar with. The room fell silent. Matt rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Pru didn't notice because she was doing the exact same thing.

The dress showed off Whitney's athletic figure but it wasn't just the dress that looked stunning. Her shimmering brunette locks flowed elegantly down her back. She wore dark eye make up that matched her black feather earrings.

"Are we going?" Whitney said excitedly.

"You look hot" Pru eventually broke the silence.

"I feel over dressed" Whitney looked over at me.

"Don't worry Paige never dresses up" Pru said coldly.

We made our way to the newly renovated student union bar on campus. Even between semesters Danby university had a buzz. The foreign students lived there even when we went home for the summer. It was the one thing I loved hustle and bustle but that comes from being a New Yorker.

Even though it was only a five-minute walk I could tell that Pru was regretting her choice of red stilettos. She was over dramatic and begged Matt to carry her but he was too busy checking out Whitney's ass to acknowledge her.

Whitney waltzed passed the muscular bouncer at the door but as expected we were asked for ID. I gladly obliged and for tonight I was Annabelle, Pru was Bethany and Matt was Edward. David Guetta's She wolf was blasting from the speakers, we went up the metal staircase and headed straight to the bar. It was 9pm and a substantial queue had already formed.

"Ladies what do you want? Find a booth and I can get the drinks in" Matt shouted loudly but I could only just make it out above the booming bass.

"A bottle of bud" I shouted into Pru's ear hoping she would inform Matt.

Pru pointed to a booth in the corner next to the smoky dance floor. Whitney walked confidently across the dance floor and she smiled knowingly as every guy gave her the once over. I followed behind feeling slightly out of place and struggling to see in the darkness. I sat next to Whitney allowing Matt and Pru to sit opposite.

"Whitney I noticed every guy check you out" Pru shouted.

"Its not the guys I want checking me out'" Whitney said whilst winking. She nudged me but I was too busy watching a girl do the robot dance to acknowledge her.

Eventually Matt came to the table with a large overflowing tray. It contained enough drinks for the entire bar. Five shot glasses were placed in front of me filled with a clear substance.

"Whitney and I are busy from 9 tomorrow" I shouted as loudly as I could.

Pru shrugged "Drink the vodka for the beer" I rolled my eyes. I had no choice but to comply with her games.

We all held up a shot glass "1,2,3" Pru called out. I tipped the liquid into my open mouth. My throat burnt as the vodka went down. I winced, closed my eyes and shook my head. I then repeated this process, the unfamiliar burn soon became customary. Within fifteen minutes the alcohol had taken effect. I felt giddy and I was unable to control my laughter.

"She's already a mess" Matt shouted.

"Me! No. I'm fine!" I protested.

"Paige come dance?" Pru insisted. Matt and Pru were now standing up and heading to the dance floor.

"I'm not that drunk" I giggled.

"I'll look after her" Whitney said and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Ouch. I hurt myself you know" I screamed.

Whitney placed her hand on my thigh. This sobered me up. What was the done thing? I didn't want her touching me. I put my hand on hers and pushed it away. Shaking my head in the process.

"You promised to leave me alone" I pleaded.

"She's not here. Come on Paige" Whitney said with a pout.

Luckily before things got too awkward Pru returned. She got back into the booth and placed a beer in front of me. I downed it. I struggled to my feet, held my hand out for Pru and pulled her to the dance floor.

I had rhythm in the swimming pool but not on the dance floor. I slowly swayed to Sweet nothing by Calvin Harris and Florence and the machine. I tried to move my feet but almost stumbled. Instead I waved my one good arm in the air. I looked back to the table we had just left and Whitney had vanished. I attempted to dance to several more songs and my confidence grew as the alcohol flowed.

A flash of blonde caught my attention. The girl looked familiar but I couldn't place her. I moved in for a closer look to the annoyance of Pru. Once I had the blonde girl in my view the room stopped spinning. I somehow managed to hear her laugh over the music and I felt a pang in my chest. It was Samara. I wiped my eyes, praying that it was just a dream. The next thing I saw completely threw me. Not in my wildest dreams did I expect her to kiss Whitney.

I stumbled in the direction of their table. Trying not to get smacked by any flailing limbs.

"Wh…Whit…" I called when I was a few metres away from them.

"Whi…." I tried to shout but somebody grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards.

"Do you know that girl?!" a blued eyed girl with cropped sandy blonde locks shouted in my ear.

"She came here with me tonight" I explained.

"She's kissing my best friends girlfriend" the blonde's eyes widened as she spoke.

"No! Samara kissed her" I stated.

"You know her?"

"I know her girlf…" I fell backwards onto my ass.

With the help of my new companion I got back to my feet. She refused to stop holding me up even when I protested. She had made the decision that we were leaving. We carefully maneuverer down the metal stairs and out the bar door. It was pleasant outside but the temperature still brought goose bumps to the surface of my fair skin.

"Are you alright?" the blonde said with concern in her voice. She sat me down on a bench across the road from the bar. It was nice to hear again.

"Sorry I'm a light weight" I chuckled.

"I'm Hanna…Hanna Marin and I just saved your life" she said with a dimpled smile.

Hanna had a curvaceous figure, heart shaped face and full lips. Her eyes were a deep blue and were filled with kindness. She was wearing black skinny jeans, gold high heels, a pink ruffled top and this was paired with a black blazer.

"Paige McCullers…. and I'm sorry for dragging you outside".

"It's okay Paige, they had run out of pink drinks" Hanna frowned.

"What was going on back there?" I questioned.

"Your friend was kissing my best friends girlfriend" Hanna sighed in relief after completing that complex sentence.

"Samara started it" I complained.

"You know Samara? Hanna interrogated.

"I know her girlfriend"

"Emily Fields" we both said at the same time. We then looked at one another in utter confusion.

"You know Emily?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Sure, I met her at a training camp in Germany" I explained.

"But you're here" I pointed down to my sling.

"They can't go home together, this will kill Emily" I groaned.

"Calm down Paige, you need to get to bed. You're drunk"

"Okay I'll go" I tried to stand up but my legs had turned to jelly.

"Where do you live?" Hanna enquired.

"Danby county apartments" I slurred.

"I will walk you home. Do you have your keys? I pointed to my pocket.

I pulled my phone out and tried to call Pru. Hanna took the phone from my hand.

"No drunk dialling".

"Text Pru and say I'm going home with a cute girl".

"Sure and thanks I'm flattered. That means you're gay right?" I rolled me eyes and nodded.

"Oh Yay! I'm so glad Em has a gay best friend" Hanna declared happily.

Hanna steadied me as I stood up. I did this far too quickly and the head rush forced me back down. Eventually we set off back to my new apartment. The five-minute walk was difficult when my head was spinning. I almost fell but Hanna held me up. Much to my annoyance she placed her hand over my mouth when I tried to sing 22 by Taylor Swift. Once we arrived home I directed her to the lift and up to my front door.

"Are you okay from here? I need to check that bitch and bitch are still at the S.U".

"Thanks" I pulled the keys from my pocket and stabbed them into the door. I couldn't find the keyhole. I placed my hand on the door to support myself.

"Oh Paige I'll put you to bed" Hanna said with a hint of irritation in her voice. She seized the keys from my hand and put them straight into the keyhole. With one swift movement she unlocked the door. I used the wall to support myself to my room. Hanna opened the door and I flopped into the middle of my double bed. Hanna bent down and gently pulled off my borrowed converse.

"Are you okay now?" concern filled her voice.

"Mmm" I groaned.

"I will give you my number so we can talk tomorrow"

"Mmmhhh" I felt Hanna go into my jean pocket and pull out my cell phone. I heard her dial in a number and then she placed the phone on the oak bedside table.

"Good night Paige"

"Give them hell" I mustered before quickly before falling asleep.

I was awoken by my cell phone ringing. I patted my pocket trying to locate my phone. Once I realised I quickly grabbed my cell phone from the side. A goofy picture of Emily lit up the display. It was 4am and Emily Fields was calling me. I dropped my phone and pressed answer in the process. Whitney was not back and a feeling of guilt erupted inside.

"Hi" Emily called out. Boy had I missed the sound of her voice.

"Paige?"

"Hello"

I placed the phone next to my ear. I had no idea what to say but I knew I didn't want her to hang up.

"Emily" I called out cheerfully.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay posting this chapter. I needed to focus on uni work and my dissertation but now that I've finished university I can write again.**


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm glad to hear you're okay. I've been worried" Emily's voice was full of worry.

"Sorry Em, I totally forget to contact you. I'm home safe as you can tell" I mustered up apologetically.

"It's nice to hear your voice. I know It's been what? Two days but I've missed you" she said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"No need to over exaggerate. I bet you've been super busy. In that pool or the gym. It's fine you need to up your game to beat me" I mumbled.

"True but I've had no swimming competition. Zoe has been in the pool with me so I could swim against somebody"

"Argh…I would have paid to see that" I exclaimed.

"So what have you been doing with yourself McCullers?" Emily questioned.

"Erm…I'm staying at my new apartment in Danby with Pru and well I napped ate crap and went out drinking" I explained.

"Wait hold up…McCullers the Paige McCullers drinking?" Emily sounded shocked.

"Yeah, you heard it first here" I joked.

"I'm stunned. I thought you were a good girl. That body of yours is a temple" was Emily flirting with me? The connotations were enough to make me blush.

"There is a lot you don't need to know about me" I laughed.

"Ohh now I want to know!" Emily said inquisitively.

"You know its 4am here?" I questioned.

"Oh shit! Time difference!" Emily exclaimed.

"Just one more thing. Did you read the letter?"

"I didn't get chance on the plane…I slept the entire flight" I lied. I didn't want an awkward conversation. I already had a banging headache.

"..O..H" Emily stuttered. This was followed by a long awkward silence. I knew she still had the phone to her ear, her shallow breathing remained audible.

"Sorry, I can read it now?" I replied.

"Oh no don't worry. Just give me a heads up when you do" Emily pleaded.

"Sure. We should Skype soon" I stated.

"Erm sure. I best let you sleep. Bye Paige" Emily said hesitantly.

"Bye Emily" I called out but the phone call was already over.

I heard the line go dead. I let out a breath of relief. That conversation had gone from good to bad. It had become undeniably awkward as soon as she mentioned that letter. The letter that had already caused so much drama. I should have had the balls to say I read it and tell her I feel the same way. In the usual Paige McCullers way I couldn't do it. Emily deserves so much better than this.

Not just from me but her so-called girlfriend. If I was with Emily, I would never hurt her. I could have told her there and then on the phone but if I was wrong that would blow everything. The image of Whitney and Samara replayed fuzzily in my mind. It was like Emily didn't exist. I needed to find out the facts from Whitney. If Samara didn't mention Emily its not Whitney's fault and I can hardly be pissed at her.

I was pissed at Whitney though. I just couldn't get my head around her. We were kissing at the airport on Friday morning and by Saturday night she was making out with another girl. My levels of jealousy rose the more I thought about it. Not only that but Pru and I have invited her into our home. Pru, but where was her respect. I didn't want her in my bed but that was better than in another girls, especially if that girl could be Samara.

Sleep was the last thing on my troubled mind but I heard a noise in the kitchen, I quickly closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I heard my door open slowly and then close again. Shoes were kicked off and clothing unzipped. The mattress sprung and Whitney slid under the bed covers. I assume it was Whitney I didn't want to open my eyes and find out. I felt a heavy arm across my stomach as I lay flat on my back. I remained still until her breathing evened out indicating she had fallen soundly asleep. I tried to remove her arm from my body but as soon as I touched her she let out a groan. I had no choice but to sleep uncomfortably.

I was awoken by a shooting pain in my back. A foot had connected with my lower back. I fell out of bed and landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. My legs flailed behind me and brought the quilt down with me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I groaned.

"You are such a heavy sleeper" Whitney chirped.

"And that was your impression of an alarm clock?" I stubbornly complained whilst becoming tangled in the sheets.

"You said our therapy started at 9am".

"Shit! What time is it?" I shouted and pulled the sheets off my body.

"Calm down its only 8 o'clock. We have plenty of time. Do you want to shower or can I go in?" Whitney enquired.

I got up from the ground and headed to shower. I was following Thumper from _Bambi_'s philosophy: if you haven't got anything nice to say don't say it at all. I pulled off the clothes from yesterday. It was not a nice feeling sleeping in a pair of jeans. I turned the shower onto hot, the water began to scorch my skin and the steam immediately cleared my sinuses. I reached for the shampoo and smiled. Pru really had thought about everything for my return. Once I had finished in the shower I wrapped myself in large white towel. I slowly unlocked the toilet door and was thankful that Whitney had left. I locked my bedroom door and rummaged in my suitcase, picking out a pair of black Nike shorts and grey team USA t-shirt.

"Where's the coffee?" I called out as I appeared in the kitchen. Whitney and Pru were sat at the kitchen bar eating cereal whilst drinking steaming mugs of coffee.

"I just made some, the mugs are above the microwave" Pru said quietly. I made as much noise as possible just to aggravate her hangover.

"Can you make anymore noise?" Pru snapped.

"Hanging are we?" I joked.

"You left at 11pm!" she quipped back.

"I saw something that left me feeling ill" I stated whilst giving Whitney a death stare. Whitney failed to notice as she stood up and went to get changed.

I sat down on the newly vacated stool "Sorry for leaving so early".

"It's okay Hanna let me know. She's great isn't she?" Pru managed a weak smile.

"You know her?" I questioned whist pouring cereal into a bowl and adding a splash of chilled milk.

"Sure, we had coffee yesterday" Pru slurped at her coffee.

"Does everybody know each other round here? I feel like I'm missing out. Anyway did you see Whitney last night or were you too busy gyrating against Matt?" I asked in between a spoonfuls of cereal.

"Yeah she sure knows how to party and he's my boyfriend I'm not a slut!" Pru exclaimed.

I took a big sip of coffee which I almost spat out "that is hilarious you have completed the stride of pride more than anyone on campus. I saw Whitney kissing Emily's girlfriend" I whispered so Whitney couldn't hear.

"Oh snap! Good luck with that one" Pru's said whilst widening her eyes. After a few minutes of thought…"Are you some kind of stalker? How do you know what she looks like?".

"Skype and pictures how else? It get's worse if that's even possible. She stayed out most of the night" I said calmly.

"She's got serious game and serious sex glow" Pru said and raised her eyebrows.

"Pru! Keep it down" I placed my hand over her mouth.

"If Samara cheated on Emily you are in there McCullers" Pru said excitedly.

The room fell silent when Whitney re-joined us "Are you ready American? I don't know where I'm going" Whitney's lips formed a genuine smile.

"Sure lets go" I had just about finished by cereal and placed the bowl and my mug in the stainless steel sink.

"Bye Pru" I tied up the laces on my battered Nike trainers and waved as I opened the front door.

The walk to the swimming facilities was quiet. By this point Whitney had worked out that something was up. I wanted to confront her but I hated confrontation. However her incessant whistling gave me no choice.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked.

"Hell yes, you have it so good here Paige" Whitney said excitedly.

"I left early…what did you get up to?"

"Dancing and drinking, the usual" this was like getting blood from stone I thought to myself.

"I saw you kissing that girl"

"Is that what this is about? Paige are you jealous?"

"No…but I'm angry at you. That girl was Emily's girlfriend" I hissed angrily.

The conversation reached an unnatural climax with our arrival at the Danby university swimming complex. Coach Smith and a youngish man were waiting in the foyer for our arrival.

"Coach Smith nice to see you again" Whitney held out her hand and coach shook it firmly.

"You again Miss Merkel…lets sort this knee out once and for all" he murmured. Coach and Whitney left through double doors to my left.

"You must be Paige McCullers…I'm Tom Johnson the new physio. I'm happy to be working with somebody at the top of the field" I blushed uncontrollable. Tom was wearing a grey with red trim Danby polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts. He had olive skin and jet black neatly shaved hair.

"Wow clearly you've spent way too much time with Coach Smith" I laughed.

"You are his star student…I've seen you swim and how could I miss that giant poster? We should get get going. The football team doctor has agreed to run some tests on you and give you a diagnosis" Tom was handsome and even I could recognise that.

We left for the medical centre. One place on campus I had never visited. The doctor was a balding middle-aged man. He ordered me into his diagnosis room and got straight to work. I knew it would be painful and I was correct. I removed the sling and he ordered me to move the affected area which caused me to grimace in pain, in order to see the full extent of the damage he ordered me to remove my shirt. I thought back to when Emily had me doing the exact same thing. When I moved my arm above my head it made a creaking noise. The doctor quickly wrote something down on his clipboard he was not giving anything away.

Finally I had an x-ray on my shoulder to see if there was any calcium build up surrounded the tendons. This was the first x-ray I had ever had and it was harder than the doctor explained. He told me to stay perfectly still and whenever I'm told not to do something I want to do it more. After the test had been completed I was called into his diagnosis room and Tom was sat at his desk.

"Right Miss McCullers, what you have is a common injury, tendonitis in the rotary cuff. You are a swimmer, which means repetitive action when you move through the water. Now this is either an injury that occurred in the swimming pool or is due to overuse of the tendon. Are you following so far?" the doctor sounded unconvinced.

"Yes doc. So is this serious?" I prayed it would all be fine.

"Every sporting injury is serious but this is by no means career threatening. A bout of tendonitis can last a few days or a few months. If this persists then surgery is an option but that does not appear necessary at this moment in time"

"How will this be treated?"

"To non sports participators I would prescribe rest and a break from strenuous activity. However there is a chance of loss of movement which would not be ideal for yourself. There are drugs options but as an athlete the drugs you can take are tightly monitored. I want a mixture of rest and for you to strengthen the shoulder through physiotherapy" the doctor stated.

"I've had a good chat with the doctor and I have come up with a treatment plan. I want to ice the area several times a day for the next week. There are also exercises to stretch and strengthen the area and surrounding muscle. I am also going to recommend sports massages and a controlled practise in the pool next week" Tom filled me in.

"Miss McCullers I would like to see you in two weeks for a check up and to assess if you can return to training" the doctor stood up, I shook his hand and exited the room behind Tom.

We walked back to the swimming arena in comfortable silence. He led the way to his physio room and to my surprise Whitney was in the room having her knee stretched in all directions. There were two blue beds in the room along with exercise equipment parallel bars for walking with a leg injury and a mirrored wall.

"Welcome back American. What is the prognosis? I hope it all went ok" Whitney called out from the massage bed.

"It was ok, hopefully I'll be back in Germany within a few weeks" I smiled.

"That's great. You will be glad to know I'm just here for the week and then I will be out of yours and Pru's way" as soon as Whitney mentioned Pru Tom raised his bushy eyebrows.

"You can stay as long as you need" I lied I wanted her gone as soon as possible.

"Ladies we have work to do" Tom said impatiently. He patted the bed next to Whitney.

"Shirt and sling off" he requested.

As I removed my t-shirt I felt Whitney's eyes linger on my black sports bra. Tom slowly began tentatively touching my shoulder as I lay down.

"Speak up if it hurts too much Paige, I'm going to ice it up first" I nodded my head in response. Tom briefly disappeared giving me chance to look at Whitney she was making me feel incredibly self-conscious. Tom returned carrying two ice packs in red Danby towels. He placed one underneath my shoulder blade and the other above my armpit. The contact eventually chilled the area and caused me to shudder. I heard my text tone go off and my cell phone; I reached into my pocket and pulled out the device.

"Are you alive Paige? I took you home. In case you can't remember there was no funny business involved! x Hanna" the text read.

I quickly typed out a reply "Sorry, I'm alive not dead. Thank you for taking me home and removing my shoes. You are a good person looking after the drunks of Pennsylvania. Paige" I argued with myself about leaving a kiss but I barely new my new acquaintance.

I received a reply almost instantly "Not a problem, I was intrigued to see Pru's new apartment. It's a small world don't you think? You know my best friend and I know yours! Did Whitney reappear last night? X" Hanna's bubbly personality even shone through in her texts.

"She got in at about 5am and then kicked me out of bed this morning…classy bird" I prayed Hanna wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Let me get this straight she had two girls in one night? :O x" she took it the wrong way!

"I assure you I woke up on the ground fully clothed! I'm going to see if Whitney fancies grabbing lunch so I can interrogate her about last night" I figured it was a better idea than on a street corner.

"Good luck, let me know how it goes. Very good idea a public place so she can't murder you ;) x" I couldn't help but smile.

"Now that's a big smile Paige he's a lucky guy!" Tom said with a beaming smile, he removed the ice packs.

"Oh no I don't have a boyfriend" I laughed nervously.

"Girlfriend?" I couldn't help but blush again.

"Just a friend" I managed to say without embarrassing myself further.

"Whatever you say Paige. I'm going to massage the area, so again if it hurts speak up. You are suffering from inflammation of the tendon inside your shoulder between the top of the humorous and the acromion. Firstly I need to find the location of the tear" Tom sounded very professional.

Tom began slowly rubbing from my bicep to the top of my shoulder. He then began to use more pressure until I cried out in pain. He touched the region several times until he found the injured area. He stroked the area as if he was strumming a guitar. The gentle friction was causing discomfort but it remained bearable. He continued the same motion for five minutes and then placed the ice from earlier on the area.

"That is what we call a friction massage and needs to be carried out at least twice a day on injuries to the supraspinatus tendon. If you stand I can perform some exercises" I did as instructed and felt incredibly self-conscious stood in the mirrored room in my bra and a pair of shorts. This was not helped by the wolf whistle I received from Whitney.

He talked me through a five-step programme consisting of; warm up, stretch, exercise, stretch and ice. To begin with I moved my arm in a big slow circle for three minutes. For the stretch I stood facing the door, I gripped the doorknob with my arm behind me. I slowly lunged whilst holding the door with one foot in front of the other. I did this stretch five times holding it for 30 seconds. For the exercise I lay on the floor on my side with my left injured shoulder facing the ceiling. I held a weight in my hand and slowly lifted my arm towards the ceiling and then I brought it down again. I did this for three sets of ten. The discomfort levels were slowly rising but I didn't went to let on that it hurt. I was glad when we stopped and more ice was applied to the area.

"Great job Paige, you've done really well today" Tom said proudly. He looked down at his sports watch. "It's twelve now, can you come back at around one thirty to repeat the exercises?" Tom threw my t-shirt and sling in my direction.

"Sure, Whit do you fancy grabbing some lunch?" I wondered how long she had been stood in the corner watching me.

"Yeah, I'm finished too" Whitney seemed nervous. We left together, I was thankful I had someone to open doors for me. I led the way to my favourite cafe on campus. It was on the outskirts of campus and was usually quiet. I would often study for my classes when the library is packed on deadline days. It was a lovely warm summers day so we sat outside in the sunshine. The red and white awning and umbrella gave us some much-needed protection from the sun. A few minutes passed and we ordered sandwiches and soft drinks after eyeing up the menu. I went for a meatball sub and coke. I wanted to make the most of not being on a strict diet.

The silence was unbearable but thankfully it was broken. "I can only think of one reason for you bringing me here" I didn't expect her to be so anxious about any of this.

"You make me sound like a terrible person. Yes I want to know what happened between you and Samara last night. I also wanted to show you campus, I thought we were friends after all?" I fiddled with a corner of the red and white-checkered tablecloth.

"We were never friends" Whitney said distantly. I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she would rather be anywhere than sat with me.

"Sorry we can't be anything more but it seems you've already moved on…" we were interrupted by the waitress returning with our beverages.

"All I want to know is if you knew she had a girlfriend?" I got straight to the point.

"I can't believe you are even asking me that!"

"Well…" I pushed for an answer.

"I would never let myself cheat even if its not my relationship…I know I deserve better than that. We kissed, I went back to her friends place that she's staying with".

"Did you have sex?" I was shocked that those words came out of my mouth.

"We fooled around but before it led to anything more serious she mentioned a girlfriend in Germany and I realised who it was. Emily's girlfriend from the letter and I stopped. I came home and got into bed with you" Whitney explained.

I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth "I was out cold what time did you get back?" if she got this wrong I knew the story was a sham.

"I think it was between 4 30 and 5 am". The waitress returned and placed our orders in front of us. Before I could start eating Whitney pulled my hand into the centre of the table.

"I'm sorry Paige. If I knew it wouldn't have happened" her eyes were focused on mine and from passed experience I knew this happened before a kiss.

"Ermm…its…okay" I stuttered. This girl was intoxicating but so was Emily and she was worth fighting for.

"I've really messed this up. You were kind enough to forgive the letter fiasco and now this. I understand if you want me out of the apartment" her eyes didn't leave mine.

"You kissed a girl, I can't be mad at you. How were you to know she was seeing somebody?" in the back of my mind I felt sure I was being played.

"You know you were the better kisser" she said with a wink. I gulped, if I didn't have any will power this would only end with us sharing another lip lock. She had a way of making me question everything.

"It's true…Emily is one lucky girl" Whitney released my hand and tucked into her chicken salad sub.

I set to work on my own lunch. "What do I do?" I said between bites.

"It's tricky, do you break up a relationship? Emily will have no idea she is cheating and Samara can easily get away with it. Who knows if I'm the first girl she's kissed" Whitney said whilst placing her cutlery down on the table.

"Gee that hasn't helped" if Samara was a serial cheater it would tear Emily apart.

"If it was your girlfriend. Would you want to know?" Whitney enquired.

"Yes" I said instantly.

I thought about the situation for a few minutes and devoured my sandwich "But what if she doesn't believe me? After the letter it would be convenient for me to say she cheated".

"True but Emily probably knows deep down…how would you like to be told? Email, skpe, text over the phone? This is going to hurt her but you being with her could ease that pain. I could tell when we shared our first kiss and she saw that she liked you and its clear you are crazy about her" Whitney smiled.

"Then why did you kiss me at the airport? If it was so clear to you?" I pointed out not meaning to ruin the moment but I was confused by her actions.

"I don't know…it was spur of the moment. I was so happy to see you and it seemed like the natural thing to do. Paige why do you over analyse everything?" Whitney softly chuckled.

"Old habits die hard. I've always been a deep thinker"

"More like a worrier" I playfully kicked her under the table.

"I want to be spontaneous but I have a massage to get to…" Whitney interrupted "and I have a girl in a bra to gaze at" I rolled my eyes.

We left money on the table and returned to the physio we had experienced earlier in the day. The awkwardness between Whitney and I was a distant memory. She was right we were never friends, I don't know what we are. Two girls that have kissed twice and text back and forth? All was forgiven, on her end. If I ran into Samara it would be a different story. I hoped she was long gone…for her sake. Tom appeared pleased to see us and almost surprised that I had returned for the afternoon session. He repeated the same routine and dismissed me.

Conveniently Whitney finished at the same time. I wanted to race back to my apartment but Whitney's knee injury gave an unfair advantage. We discussed the places I should visit in Germany on my return. I put the key in the lock and turned the key. My breath hitched when I saw my mother and father sat on the couch waiting for me.


	16. Chapter 16

I was in complete shock. The last thing I expected to see when I opened the front door was my parents. I wanted the floor to eat me up. They had clearly been there for some time, empty mugs littered the coffee table. They were sat on one large couch and Pru was opposite them.

My mother's warm embrace snapped me back to reality. As with most things I didn't realise what I'd missed until I was back in my mother's arms. Her auburn hair was cut into a stylish bob and as always her red lipstick perfectly complimented her outfit. Sadly my mom's glamour and sophistication failed to rub off on me.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" My mother was taken aback by my grilling and she ended the hug abruptly.

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you. This is just out of the blue" I said sincerely. At least my mom was happy to see me, dad appeared distant.

"Your father had a Church federation meeting in Philadelphia. A sweet lady left us a voicemail informing us much to our surprise that you were in fact back in America. I hope that shoulder is healing up I know you will be rearing to go when it's all fixed. What was the lady's name again Nick?" my mom glanced in my dad's direction.

My dad slowly rose to his feet. His salt and pepper hair had greyed since our last encounter. It was the middle of summer but he was still wearing a suit and tie. I stuck my hand out ready for the customary handshake I had grown used to. My dad had never been the bodily contact type, I can't recall the last time we shared a hug. I thought he was making his way to me instead he headed straight to Whitney.

"Oh my…Are you….? Yes it is you! Whitney Merkel…It's an honour" My dad held out his hand.

Whitney slowly took his hand and tentatively shook it a confused expression appeared on her face. She gazed in my direction and gulped. My death stare had its desired effect.

"Dad…how do you kno…." I was cut off mid sentence "shhh Paige! It's not all about you" the anger that had been vacant inside me began to bubble. This was his typical behaviour but I had forgotten how it made me feel. My mom could see the signs of my annoyance and put her arm around my shoulder. "Paige? He means well. Let him have his moment and he will come to you. We can wash up these mugs" she said softly.

We took mugs to the kitchen, mom turned on the hot water and added a squirt of washing up liquid. She handed me a tea towel. She washed and I dried whilst this went on I filled her in on my injury rehabilitation and she updated me on the extended family. Whenever the conversation stopped I would listen in on my dad and Whitney.

"Mr McCullers its nice to meet you" Whitney beamed.

"Please call me Nick" that was unbelievable! Even Pru still called him Mr McCullers after years of friendship and time spent with my parents.

"I can't believe an Olympian is here…" my dad was star struck…Whitney was an Olympian?! I swear I'm the last to know anything.

"I would hardly call it that. It didn't exactly go to plan I didn't even finish the race. If I was Angela Maurer then I'd be happy" Whitney said in her usual charming way. I know we had just made up but she was stealing my family time.

My dad chuckled "I would call it that. You went to the Beijing Olympics that's huge! What are you doing here with Paige?"

"I'm here for rehab, during the Olympic race I twisted my knee. It's been bugging me ever since" Whitney explained "I came back from Germany with Paige. The facilities here are world class and I've been working with the coach here for a while".

"Ouch! is that why you've switched to the pool?" he acknowledged her injury but not mine.

"Yes I've swapped 10km open water for 800m" Whitney said whilst nodding "Paige and I met in a Starbucks …I ordered for Paige and we shared a moment…." "Whitney I thought you had to take a shower" I had to stop Whitney before she shared the details of our romantic rendezvous.

"Whitney we are taking Paige out to dinner. I would be honoured if you would join us. Perhaps you can persuade Paige to wear something feminine for once" yet another put down I could tell this was going to be fun. She nodded and made her way to shower in my room.

"Paige..erm..how is…" before an awkward conversation was instigated my dads cell phone started to ring "I have to take this. Sarah come out to the car when everybody is ready" he opened the front door and departed.

I wanted the four beige walls to close in on me. My dad was being an ass. Then the realisation hit me. The last time I saw my parents I dropped the lesbian bombshell. It was such a blur now, I told them and left for the airport. I had received an email from them when I first arrived in Germany. It was filled with support but deep down I knew it would take time for him to accept me. We didn't have to talk about it now but he was treating Whitney like his daughter and me like a complete stranger.

"Is everything ok? Paige? I have a dress to change into. I'm going to pop it on in the bathroom. Can you put some effort in and sort out your hair? Pru can you help?" Pru's eyes met mine from the couch in the corner of the room. Her face lit up she loved to give makeovers.

I sighed and without any hesitation I sat on the edge of Pru's enormous king sized bed. I had drawn the short straw in this apartment. Pru's room was far larger than mine but she did find our dream pad. I figured there was no point in putting up a fight. After all I wasn't going to win.

"I have waited for this day. This could be the only time I get you into a dress. That reminds me facebook, twitter and instagram needs to hear about this! Ooo maybe I should take before and after shots" Pru said excitedly.

"Pru! Don't you dare make this anymore painful than it has to be" I said dramatically.

"Does that mean I can't pluck those eyebrows of yours? The opportunities are endless" Pru exclaimed rubbing her hands together.

"My dads waiting…lets get this thing over with".

"Ok this is going to be so much fun and it might avoid you extra daddy drama" how could there be any daddy drama he wouldn't even look at me.

Half an hour later and my new look was complete. Pru had straightened my hair, applied make up, chosen a dress and now she was busy rummaging through her jewellery box. Fashion was something that had never come naturally to me. I guess I've always been too busy in the pool to notice any passing clothing fads. When I was younger I would often be seen running around in dresses and skirts but now I'm far comfier in shorts and t-shirts. I have an athletic build and I feel ridiculous in a dress. I tried to explain this to Pru but she wasn't having any of it.

It was a simple black halter neck pencil dress. According to Pru its best feature was the ability to lift the bust. Pru added a bright pink belt for a look that was "simple yet highly sophisticated". I wasn't' feeling it.

"I look ridiculous…An elephant could pull this off better than I could" I sighed whilst admiring Pru's hard work in her floor length mirror.

"You will be giving Whitney a run for her money" she said with a wink.

"I'm going to get laughed out of the restaurant" I said glumly.

The door swung open "Oh wow! Look at you Paige…what have you done with my daughter? Is she under the bed? In the closet?" the look of amazement on my moms face made this awful experience a little more bearable.

"Shoes!" Pru shouted and headed into her closet.

"Paige please can you put this on" mom pulled a small black box out of her purse. It contained a thin gold chain with a crucifix pendent "You know it will mean a lot to your dad" she held out the box expectantly until I took it.

"I doubt he will notice. Its going to be all about Whitney" before I got a reaction from my mom. Pru returned with three pairs of shoes; pink heels, black heels and finally black flats.

"Before you say a word…I'm wearing the flats. I don't want a broken ankle to match my messed up shoulder" I said sternly trying to assert some control over the situation.

"More like you want to get back to Emily" Pru giggled. I really hoped that it was inaudible for my mom.

"Emily? Who's Emily? Is that your…Oh" my mom gave Pru a knowing look and big grin.

"Lets go…I'm starving" I groaned directing my mom to the front door. Whitney was stood by the breakfast bar. She looked beautiful, her lip-gloss made her lips sparkle and look good enough to eat. Her red knee length dress showed off her model like figure and her enviable cleavage. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Paige.." she clicked her fingers "Up here Paige" I slowly looked up without realizing that my eyes had been transfixed on her breasts. My face began to burn with embarrassment.

"Sorry" I tried to recover my modesty.

"It's fine you don't look too bad yourself. I hope I'm not intruding this evening" trepidation filled her voice.

"No it's fine. My dad seems to be more interested in you. It keeps him off my back".

"Girls are you ready to go?" my mom called out holding the door open.

We made our way to the car parked outside the apartment. The poor guy we shared the elevator with didn't know where to look. By the time we reached our silver BMW my dad was only just hanging up the phone. We left the college campus behind, small talk echoed throughout the moving vehicle. Eventually we arrived in Philadelphia, we pulled into the car park of a restaurant called le petite maison. Inside we were greeted by a penguin or a waiter in a shirt and bow tie. He took us to a quiet area, away from the accordion player on a small stage. The table had been prepared with silver cutlery for numerous courses and a champagne bucket with ice was the centrepiece. One by one the waiter pulled out a chair and pushed us up to the table, he then placed a napkin on each of our laps. I was sat next to my mom with Whitney opposite.

"Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. I am Pierre and tonight I will be looking after you" the waiter introduced himself with a heavy French accent.

"Bonjour can we have four champagne shoots and a bottle of sparking water".

"Of course sir" Pierre scurried off to attend to my dad's request.

"Thank you for joining us Whitney. I feel honoured having a professional athlete with us. Of course it is also a joy to have Paige back, I just wish the circumstances were different" he shot me a glare.

"It is a pleasure Nick thank you for allowing me to join you" Whitney said politely.

Pierre returned. He placed a glass in front of everyone and began to pour the chilled champagne. Before he could pour for me my dad stepped in "I think she should stick with the water" Pierre followed his instructions. It was probably for the best although getting through this night sober could prove difficult.

"Are you ready to order sir?" the waiter inquired.

My mother quickly glanced around the table "Not just yet. Can you come back in five minutes?" she called out. Pierre disappeared to serve another table. The restaurant was beginning to fill up.

I looked down at the menu whilst my father continued to compliment Whitney. It was brimming with delicious starters, mains and desserts. Pate, Crepe's, mushrooms, beef, mussels, salmon and brie. The menu also contained much to my alarm the dreaded snails and frogs legs. Pierre eventually returned and took our orders.

"Beef bourgeois" I said happily "Paige that's not a good idea. Sorry Pierre she will have the chicken salad as a main and the onion soup to start" Pierre raised his eyebrows I wonder if that has ever happened before.

"Qui qui very good" he finished scribbling down our order on his black note pad and wandered off.

"What was that about? Did I ask you to order for me?" I hissed angrily.

"It's my job to look out for you…if you want to improve you need to build muscle not add fat" wow low blow dad.

"You two stop it!" my mother said sternly. "Paige tell us about Germany" mom was used to breaking up our family drama.

"I've not really seen much of it but we visited Berlin. Mom you would have loved it the history and architecture. I tried sending you some pictures. It was lovely and that's where I met Whitney" my eyes caught hers and we both smiled.

"Quite a meeting too" I stamped as hard as I could on Whitney's foot. "Owww! what I mean is I saw a very confused looking American in the queue and helped her out by ordering for her".

"Oh how lovely…Nick isn't that nice?" my dad mumbled now that the talk was away from swimming he was busy on his cell phone.

"Sorry your father is having a bit of bother at church. His congregation size has dropped recently and we are coming up with ways of getting the word out about the church" mom explained.

"How interesting are you a pastor? The same thing happened in Germany, I think it's about bringing in a younger audience" Whitney appeared to have an opinion on everything.

Finally our starters arrived. The onion soup didn't look or smell the most appealing. I tucked in and the taste wasn't appealing either. Whitney's grilled bread with tomatoes, thyme and garlic looked delicious as did my parents pate. Pierre topped up the champagne and my sparking water.

"Paige what sort of times have you been swimming?" finally something I could impress him with.

"I've knocked two seconds from my personal best" I said excitedly. That had to impress him.

"Not bad…I think you would be even faster if you sorted out that turn of yours. It has always been sloppy".

"I have been working on it. I have a good coach and competitor in Emily Fields" I wanted to get out of here.

"Hmmm…I looked up that coach of yours Zoe Pierce. I'm not sure she's good enough for you. She injured herself and gave up. Is that why you didn't call us?" the extended period of eye contact made me feel uncomfortable.

"No…I didn't want to worry you" I insisted.

"Emily? Is that the girl you like. You swim together how exciting" usually my mothers interruptions helped this one didn't.

"No mom she's just my roommate" I didn't want to make a scene but Whitney let out a small laugh.

My dad placed his fork onto his china plate "Sorry I can't do this. I need some air" his reaction left us all mystified.

"Is everything ok with him?" Whitney broke the silence.

"He's just stressed…maybe his phone rang?" that was a terrible lie and we all knew it.

"Mom stop covering for him. It's because you brought up a girl" she breathed out heavily and her usual cheery demeanour vanished.

"First off he's a father and he's going to love you but second off he's a pastor. It's hard for him to overcome his Christian values. We both know that homosexuality reflects the brokenness of our sinful world" she said quietly so nobody else in the room heard anything.

"Do you believe that?" I snapped back angrily.

"No…I am in your corner. I love you and support you. This isn't easy on anyone and it doesn't help when he behaves like a child. I'm going to get him" she stormed off in the same directed as my father.

"Wow now that was intense" Whitney gasped "are you ok?" I nodded. She stood up and took the seat my mom had just vacated.

"I'm fine. This is normal behaviour. The only thing we talk about is swimming" I paused. If I wasn't careful a tear might escape, I composed myself before continuing " I say normal, it isn't usually this bad. I wish I was still in Germany" Whitney placed my hands in hers.

"It must be hard but we all have dysfunction in our families" I knew she was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working.

"Even you miss perfect?" Whitney laughed.

"Me? Perfect? Far from it. Merkel family get togethers always end in tears. It's a good job we only see each other at Christmas" a smile crept onto her lips "It's a real shitstorm, you don't get to pick them but you have to stick with them" I knew she was right.

"Thank you" I gently pulled my hands away and placed them in my lap.

My mom and dad returned so Whitney moved back to her original seat. My dad exhaled loudly "sorry Paige. I'm disgusted with myself, mom told me why you thought I'd been acting this way" I could tell how hard it was for my dad to discuss how he felt. I clearly inherited that trait.

"I'm just stressed, if the church goes under I have nothing to fall back on. I'm a useless father, I can't do DIY and I'm a rubbish cook" the table erupted with laughter.

"I shouldn't be such a moron and take it out on you. I'm just worried about you" he admitted. "I know how much swimming means to you. I thought not bringing it up would be for the best. I know when I was injured before college I hated having to discuss it at every moment" he winked at me and I felt the feelings of anger disperse.

"Thanks dad that means more to me than you will ever know" we both smiled.

"Now these starters are a write off. Lets enjoy our mains and you can tell me everything".

The rest of the evening flowed nicely. We all talked and laughed together. The earlier angst quickly left everyone's mind. The drive back to my apartment seemed far shorter on the return trip. We eventually said our goodbyes to my surprise I even got a hug from my dad. I thought he was joking when he asked for a picture of him with Whitney. He wasn't. When the car left I felt a huge surge of relief fill my veins. Whitney and I returned to the apartment. As the lift doors opened on the selected floor Pru appeared.

"Good you guys are home! How was it?" she looked far too happy to be genuinely interested. I had the feeling Pru had an ulterior motive.

"It was actually ok in the end" I informed her happily.

"Great! I'm going out with Hanna for some drinks. Do you fancy it Whitney?".

"Sure that sounds great" I don't know how they could go out again I was ready to go to bed. Paige McCullers 19 going on 85.

I cleared my throat…"What about me?" I said trying to sound disappointed by my omission.

"Do you want to come?" Pru asked.

"hmmm No I'm good" I enjoyed messing with Pru.

"OMG that's why I didn't ask!" she playfully punched me on the arm.

The two girls went down in the lift and I headed inside. Matt was sat in darkness in front of the TV. The light gave him a blue glow he turned his head away and greeted me.

"She didn't convince you to go out then?" Matt said then he looked back at the soccer game he was watching.

"No…by any chance has she been stood looking out of the window waiting for us to return?" Matt responded with a nod.

"Whoa hang on" Matt turned on the floor to ceiling lamp next to him. He then elaborately began wiping his eyes "Is this for real or am I dreaming? You're in a dress! I never thought I'd see the day".

My phone started buzzing and an incoming FaceTime call popped up on the screen. I had no idea what FaceTime even was.

"Are you gonna get that?" Matt questioned.

"What is it?".

"Video chat… do I need to teach you about your iPhone again?" he groaned. He was my technology guru. He would patiently talk me through any new gadget I brought.

Instead of coming back with a sarcastic comment I pressed the green accept button on my cell phone and went into my room shutting the door behind me. Whilst the call connected I got myself comfortable and sat against the headboard of my bed. I hummed to myself as I waited as soon as Emily's face popped up I stopped immediately.

"Hey McCullers" I had forgotten how beautiful Emily was.

"Hi" I said quickly trying not to stare too hard.

"We just had out afternoon swim and I was thinking about you"

"Thanks… I think" I was baffled as to how it reminded her of me. I suppose its better she's thinking of me rather than forgetting me.

"It's hard work. We now do four hours in the pool and two in the gym" the tiredness was clear to see.

"I don't mean to be rude but you look like a corpse"

"Charming McCullers! Tell me something I don't know. I'm so unbelievable tired" I could sympathise the physio I had received today was exhausting. "Do I look that bad?" no Emily you look amazing she must be the only girl that can pull off eye bags.

"No you look good Fields. I miss swimming so much" I admitted.

"You will be back soon right?" Emily sounded hopeful.

"Awh…do you miss me?" could she miss me as much as I miss her?

"You caught me I do!" her dimpled smile caught my attention.

"I had my first rehab session today. The doctor thinks I should be ok and back with you in two weeks" I explained.

Emily readjusted herself on her bed "Good! Then I can get back to whipping that ass of yours!" she said with a wink.

"Sure Fields…I could beat you with my eyes closed and you know it"

"Huh that's what you think" her competitive nature was something I loved "so sorry for waking you up yesterday I've felt awful all day" she frowned.

"It's fine I hope I didn't say anything too bad. I had a bit too much to drink" I mumbled.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about although even if you did I wouldn't tell you anyway".

"You didn't see me I fell over on the dance floor and a stranger put me to bed" I thought back to the previous night. It was so hard not to tell Emily about Samara.

"I've heard all about it. Hanna is a very good spy and I don't have to pay her a penny" she then did the worst impression of an evil laugh.

"Em" I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself "I read the letter. I just want to say thanks and it means a lot that you could tell me how you feel. I hope we can…" before I could finish my sentence. A sentence I didn't know how to end. Was I about to tell her that I felt the same way? Or shoot her down? The interruption sounded like a knock on Emily's door but it was hard to make out.

"Hang on Paige.." Emily groaned the visitor must have been unexpected. She put her phone down giving me a view of her ceiling and the sound of muffled voices.

Emily returned and picked up her phone so quickly that it made me feel queasy. I couldn't make out who it was.

"Sorry Paige, I'm going to the gym with Katelin I need to get my sweat on. We should talk again soon. Bye" Emily's mention of sweat took over my thoughts I pictured Emily's shimmering skin in her tight shorts and tank top on a running machine.

I was going to go to sleep a happy girl. Another dream about Emily would be perfect. I prayed that the next two weeks would fly by so we could be reunited. I didn't want to go back to camp to swim I wanted to get back to Emily. The revelation hit me I liked Emily more than swimming. That meant I had to tell Emily how I felt and I would once I was back in her arms.


	17. Chapter 17

My prayers were granted. The week flew by. I saw this as curse and a blessing. I had Emily within my grasp, but Whitney would be leaving in the coming days. Our new friendship had gone from strength to strength. I spent the majority of my day with her after all. Our daily routines were intertwined; breakfast, rehab, lunch, more rehab and then home again.

The rehab began to make a difference to my shoulder, it ached but the pain had become bearable. Tom had made a real difference, and I could just about lift my arm up without any pain. It felt tight and I had no idea how it would perform in the water, but it felt good knowing I had done all I could. I had gone to every session, performed exercises and even kept my fitness up by jogging. Sadly I was on my own with that past time; Whitney's knee problem meant she couldn't keep up, Pru's shoe collection ruled her out and the closest Matt came to any sport was playing it on the PlayStation. It gave me some much needed alone time, but my thoughts were filled with one thing Emily no matter how much I tried to focus.

Friday was a highlight after a gruelling day of prodding, poking and stretching we made it our mission to give Whitney a great last day. We planned to head out for some drinks. We even managed to convince Tom to come with us. This turned out to be a mistake. He was already acquainted with Pru. He happened to be one of her conquests. Of course having Matt and Tom in the same room was not a good idea. Matt left and Pru soon followed.

This left Whitney and I to dance and drink the night away. I'm not kidding never try and keep up with a German. I thought it was just an unfounded stereotype but Whitney drank a hell of a lot of beer. Amazingly it didn't have any effect on her. This time I managed to get myself to bed without any help, and I slept blissfully.

"Paige" I came back to reality.

"Paige" I groaned in response still overcome with tiredness. I opened my sleep filled eyes to find Whitney staring back at me. The lilac curtains were open allowing the outside light to fill the room.

"Paige, have you seen my mascara?" Whitney enquired.

"No, I've not seen that black crap" I groaned and rolled over.

"Get up!" Whitney took the quilt with both hands, and pulled it from the bed.

"No! I'm sleepy" she grabbed my feet and lightly stroked the soles with her finger tips. This caused me to flail my legs in the air. My ticklish feet had become my kryptonite.

The giggle fit made it hard to get any words out "oo Ok Ok Ok!". The laughter finally subsided when she removed her fingers, and a smug grin appeared on her face.

I sat on the end of the bed and rubbed my eyes "are you all packed?".

"Indeed Paige, except the mascara but that's expendable. You on the other hand are not" she added with a wink. Emotion began to bubble. I couldn't believe the sadness I felt for Whitney considering how the week began.

"You aren't rid of me just yet. I checked with Matt and you can drive me to the airport. It took persuasion and a very low cut top" I rolled my eyes, matt was easy pickings for a girl like her.

"Taking advantage of poor defenceless boys. You should be ashamed of yourself" I shook my head.

"OK let me get dressed. What time's the flight?" I questioned.

"1 o'clock. If we leave in half an hour we should have plenty of time" I grabbed some clothes and made my way to change in the bathroom. I pulled on some jeans and buttoned up a shirt. By the time I was finished dressing and getting washed we needed to leave. I walked into the living room and almost tripped over Whitney's bag. Pru and Matt appeared to be having breakfast. I made some coffee and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Thank you for putting me up this week" Whitney said to the couple on the couch.

"Anytime. There is always room here for another girl" Pru shot Matt a look of disgust. I couldn't help but smile, I never thought I'd see Pru jealous.

"I've had a great time, you have a lovely home Pru" Pru's dark eyes lit up when she received the compliment.

"Its been a pleasure, hasn't it Paige?" the heat from the coffee filled my body.

"Yes" I flashed a genuine smile.

"Are you ready to go?" I said impatiently I hated drawn out goodbyes. Photographs were taken, hugs were shared and we left the building.

Sitting in the drivers seat seemed surreal. I hadn't driven in a long time and I felt nervous. It seemed bizarre pulling out of the car park. I soon readjusted and regained my confidence. Whitney didn't appear to notice; instead she flicked through the radio stations. She eventually found what she wanted and began to sing terribly. This made it hard to concentrate, but within the hour we arrived at the airport. I parked the car and we made our way into the airport. We stood beneath the departure board looking up at the various flight numbers.

"Here we are, do you know where to check in?" I looked around the great concrete jungle that was Philadelphia international airport.

"Sure, I think its right down there" she pointed to the end of the long building filled with airline desks from all over the world.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Whitney asked.

"Whit, I spent last night begging Tom to start my pool work. Plus I hate goodbyes and I don't want to make it any worse" I said adamantly.

"Are you getting all emotional?" Whitney snorted.

"Why is that funny? You're a good friend and I'm going to miss you" I tried to contain the surprising level of emotion I felt inside.

"Come here" she pulled me into an embrace. An embrace that lasted far longer than it should have. Whitney then placed a kiss on my cheek. It would be so much easier if I could forget Emily and make it work with Whitney. She was everything I could want in a girl; confident, smart, sexy and funny but she just wasn't Emily.

"Paige" I looked up from the ground in Whitney's direction.

"In Germany we have a saying wenn schon, denn schon. It means if something is worth doing at all, it is worth doing it right. Us Germans don't do anything half-heartedly. Anyway what I'm trying to say is chase what you want and don't stop until you get it" she looked into my eyes and I automatically knew she was referring to Emily.

"Right I have a flight to catch" the fear was etched across her face.

"Keep in touch Paige and I will message you when I'm home" Whitney knelt down undid a zip on her bag and pulled out the metal handle allowing her to wheel her bag. I gave her a wave and she disappeared off into the airport terminal.

* * *

Getting back into the water felt fantastic. Regaining my water wings lifted me physically and mentally. The smell of chlorine that I'd missed so much aroused a level of nostalgia. It made me think back to my first ever swim meet. I was eight years old and it was a complete white wash. I won every race I entered and when those medals were placed around my neck I knew swimming would be my life. I bonded with my dad that day. He took me for a hamburger afterwards and we spent the whole evening discussing swimming. It may not have been an ordinary childhood but it was mine and I loved every minute of it.

My first water session was short. To see how my shoulder performed in the pool environment. The sessions were extended as the week went by. It was highly controlled so I didn't over do it. It was tough, I just wanted to push myself. As well as rehab in the water I continued to work on dry land. My hard work eventually paid off as I was summoned to Coach Smith's office on Thursday afternoon.

I knocked the door slowly. I had no idea what this would be about and the call to come here was unexpected.

"Come in" a muffled voice called out.

I opened the door slowly. Coach was sat at his large wooden desk which overflowed with paper work. When I took a seat I noticed the doctor in the room. My breath hitched, was this D-day?

"Paige, don't look so worried. This is good news I promise. I've called the doctor out to reassess you" I was able to breathe again with my coaches' admission.

"You had me worried I thought CPR might be necessary" the doctor joked.

"Sorry you caught me off guard" I quipped back.

"Ok, I'm going to need better access. Can you stand up for me?" I was glad at my decision to wear a tank top. Too many people had seen my sports bras recently. The doctor got me to stretch my shoulder and lift it above my head. He placed his cool hands on the injury causing me to shudder.

"Thank you Paige, take a seat" he smiled and I did as I was instructed. I was like a deer in headlights I had no idea what was going on.

"I'm pleased to inform you that it has healed up nicely. It's not 100% but I believe your coach is convinced that Germany is the best place for you" the air I held in my body escaped. I hoped this would happen but now it was reality.

"I need to make you aware of how lucky you are. If that tear had been 1mm deeper you could have been out for months and perhaps never swum again" the doctors lips were moving but I couldn't take in what he was saying.

"Thank you. This means so much to me" I wanted to get up and hug him and plant a huge kiss on his bald head.

"Doc thank you for coming. I need a quick word with Miss McCullers" the doctor nodded and rose to his feet.

"No problem Sam. Miss McCullers your recovery has been exceptional somebody obviously has great plans for you" he shook my hand and left the room.

"Congratulations Paige" we both smiled at one another.

"Team USA has you booked on a flight to Berlin at 1 p.m. tomorrow afternoon. Before you go off and pack I wanted to talk to you about what you said a few weeks ago. Its been playing on my mind" Coach said in a serious tone.

"Ok?" I had no idea what he was going to say.

"I'm not meaning to be cryptic. You mentioned a swimmer named Allie from BU and I said she had been done for doping. I made some calls and I was shocked to find out she was at camp with you" I looked into Coaches blue eyes unsure of the next twist in this fiasco.

"At the camp selection trials she tested positive for a banned substance. Therefore she shouldn't be swimming let alone at that camp. The whole affair appears to have been swept under the carpet" I listened to every word carefully. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Drugs bans can be overturned and frequently are. I just wanted to confirm that we were indeed talking about Allie Balausky" I nodded in response.

"Good, I need to make some calls. Shut the door on the way out and good luck Paige".

I left his office unsure how to react. I had forgotten about our chat on my arrival. I had pushed Allie and her behaviour to the back of my mind. Drugs were taken seriously and if she had in fact been banned there was no way she could still be competing. Something was off about the whole situation. Instead of contemplating being reunited with Allie I decided to say thank you and goodbye to Tom. He had been my rock and if it wasn't for him pushing me I wouldn't be going back to Germany.

On my return to the apartment I was greeted by a panic stricken Pru. She was reminiscent of a headless chicken. I thought it was something serious, in fact it was over something ridiculous. I asked her to do some washing and apparently the state of my bras did not amuse her. She was right though they did look pretty crap. On Pru's whim she made Matt drive us to the local mall. Bra shopping was my least favourite type. Victoria's secret had always made me feel nervous. The selection of underwear amazed me. I left a happy girl with a black and red lacy bras and matching knickers. Matt couldn't wait to get home and see Pru's purchase.

Anticipation took over and my body was on autopilot. This continued until I reached Berlin airport in the early hours of Saturday morning. I walked through arrivals and considered booking a taxi. I then realised I didn't have the address, I don't think saying camp America would get me very far. As it turned out I didn't need to. In similar fashion to Pru meeting me in Philadelphia I found assistant coach Zoe.

"Paige! Paige!" a familiar voice called out "over here!" our eyes met and Zoe's famous smile returned. I was unable to contain my own excitement.

"Taxi cab for McCullers" she joked and took the bag I was pulling behind me.

"It's so good to see you" I said happily.

"Ditto Paige, it hasn't been the same without you. It just hasn't felt right and poor Emily has struggled no end. Some of the girls have come into their element but others have got further behind" Zoe explained whilst looking for her car.

"Aha! I saw your face light up when I mentioned her name" Zoe raised her eyes brows and I blushed uncontrollably.

"You caught me. How is she?" I raised my hands in defeat.

"If you want to know if she missed you? Then yes she did" that admission only added to my nerves.

"Do you know where the car is?" I enquired trying in part to change the subject.

"Sure it's the silver one. I think I parked by a red car" we both laughed, that was a no then.

"It has to be around here somewhere. Nicki was not pleased with me having to leave at 4 am. Waking up the baby was not a good move" Zoe grimaced.

"Zoe, you shouldn't have. I could have taken a taxi" my eyes widened and guilt filled me.

"Don't be daft. It's the least I could do. I feel responsible for you leaving in the first place. I shouldn't have pushed you…" I quickly interrupted.

"You are not responsible. I pushed myself too hard; in the pool and in the gym. I thought I was invincible" I admitted trying to reassure her.

We finally located the car after finding almost every other silver vehicle in the parking lot. Then began the journey back to camp. I told her all about what I got up to back at home. Zoe filled me in on the goings on at camp and on my light training schedule she had come up with. It was to consist of taking it easy with an hour in the pool and an hour in the gym. I was grateful for her chatty nature. It made the nerves building in the pit of my stomach easier to deal with.

We eventually made it back. The American flag fluttering in the wind let me know I was home. Zoe helped me take my bag inside and returned my room key. We headed off in our separate ways; Zoe towards the staff quarters and me towards Emily. It was so good to be back in the old familiar corridors.

I carefully unlocked the door. I was unsure of my next move. Emily was asleep in her bed by the far wall. Should I wake her? Unpack or simply get into bed? I locked myself in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap; I had bags under my eyes, hair had come out of my pony tale and to top it off a spot on my cheek. I washed my face with cold water and urged myself to wake Emily up.

I returned and looked across at Emily's bed. The padded outline of her body was no longer present. I began to wonder is she was there at all. The nine-hour flight and time difference had to hit me at some point.

I felt her arms wrap around me. The goose bumps on my bare arms let me know this was real. Time stood still and my heartbeat quickened. Her breath warmed my neck. I was back and Emily was very welcoming.

As we pulled apart I looked down and I thought I was going to faint. Every blood cell in my body went to my heart. Emily was wearing my Danby hoody, it was a small gesture but filled me with happiness.

The silence made the situation all the more intimate. Emily reached out for my hand. It was if she was magnetised my hand moved without my brains permission.

She led me towards her bed.

We lay down facing one another, she placed her hand on my hip. I gazed into her eyes and she gazed into mine. Neither of us averting eye contact.

I looked into her deep brown eyes and lost myself.

Her eyes drew weary and slowly closed, her hold on my waist lessened and her breath slowed. She drifted off to sleep. I watched her chest expand and contract.

This was perfect. Something was in the air, the stars had aligned and I was where I was destined to be.


End file.
